Simplemente no puedo dejar de amarte
by CAKE324
Summary: "El amor es un sentimiento muy hermoso, pero cuando no es correspondido, se convierte en el peor sentimiento"…(actualizando summary) Luego de nuestra labor como amigas de nuestros heroes, por fin se pudo realizar la boda que tanto esperaban
1. Prologo

"simplemente no puedo dejar de amarte"

**ADIVINEN QUIEN VOLVIOOOO… SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII YO CAKE324, HOLI MIS CANOLIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS, AY POR GLOP LES TENGO UNA HISTORIA MUY, MUY, MUY, MUY, MUY, MUY, PERO MUY ROMÁNTICA, MAS ROMÁNTICA QUE MIS OTROS FICS ANTERIORES, BASADA EN MI CANCIÓN FAVORITA DE MICHAEL JACKSON "I JUST CAN'T STOP LOVING YOU" VERSIÓN EN INGLES Y ESPAÑOL :D, SERA DEMASIADO EMPALAGOSO (para mi gusto, claro XD) PERO IGUAL, TODO POR EL FINNCELINE :3**

**POR AHORA SOLO LES DEJO EL PROLOGO, PERO TAL VEZ TENGA LISTO EL CAPI EN 2 SEMANAS, YA CONOCEN LA DINÁMICA DE MIS FICS, SIEMPRE HABRÁ CANCIONES DE GREEN DAY Y DE M.J :D…**

"_El amor es un sentimiento muy hermoso, pero cuando no es correspondido, se convierte en el peor sentimiento"…_

_Cuando Marceline se entera del noviazgo de Finn y la princesa Flama, siente como si su mundo se derrumbara, pasa muchos días deprimida, viendo como Finn es feliz con Flama, hasta que un día, decide irse a la Nocheosfera para tratar de olvidarse de él._

_Pero antes de irse, deja una carta, explicando por qué se va, la cual es encontrada por Finn. Desesperado y sintiendo una gran culpa, busca a Marceline, pero no la encuentra en ningún lugar…_

_Basado en la canción "I just can't stop loving you" de Michael Jackson._

**YYYYY… ¿QUE LES PARECIÓ? NO ME VAYAN A ODIAR PORQUE EN LOS PRIMEROS CAPIS NO HABRÁ FINNCELINE, TAL VEZ HAYA FLINN, PERO NO DURANTE TODO EL FIC.**

**AHORA LES HARE UNA PREGUNTA…**

**SI ALGUNA VEZ DESPIERTAN EN LA TIERRA DE OOO ¿QUÉ HARIAN?**

**YO PROBABLEMENTE GRITARÍA OOOOHHH POR GLOOOOOP Y CORRERÍA EN CÍRCULOS COMO NIÑITA ASUSTADA, LUEGO MATARÍA A LA PRINCESA FLAMA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**

**BUENO ESO ES TODO, LOS DEJO CON EL NOMBRE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI EL CUAL ES: BEST FRIEND.**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIISSSS.**


	2. Best Friend

Capitulo 1: "Best Friend"

**HOLI MIS CANOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS, WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII EL PRIMER CAPI DE ESTE FIC, BUENO HABRÁ ALGO DE FLINN (ay no saben lo difícil que es para mí escribir flinn en lugar de FINNCELINE), LO ESCRIBO EN CONTRA DE MI VOLUNTAD, PERO TENGO QUE SEGUIR CON LA TRAMA QUE TENGO PLANEADA…**

**POR CIERTO, QUISIERA DARLES UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A:**

**PineappleResendiz98**

**ikerramirez4**

**blackoctubre**

**GRACIAS CHICOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, ENSERIO…**

**BUENO, SIN MAS QUE DECIR, LES DEJO EL CAPI…**

* * *

Amanecía en la tierra de Ooo, muchos habitantes ya se estaba levantando de sus camas, a excepción de cierto héroe que seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.

-Finn- lo llamo un perro amarillo.

No recibió respuesta del humano.

-Finn- volvió a decir sin éxito.

-Mmmmm ¿cómo lo despierto?- se pregunto a sí mismo –YA SE-

Se fue corriendo a la sala y regreso con una pequeña consolita viviente en sus patas.

-B-mo, pon la alarma más fuerte que tengas- dijo Jake el perro.

-Está bien Jake- dijo B-mo, busco en sus archivos y encontró la alarma más fuerte que tenia, la puso y el humano salto, literalmente, de la cama.

-JAKE- grito Finn molesto.

-Jejeje perdona hermanito, pero no te levantabas- dijo Jake.

-Aish y para que me quiero levantar- dijo Finn volviendo a la cama.

-Ay hermanito, ¿o recuerdas que tienes una cita con la princesa Flama en 2 horas?- pregunto Jake.

En eso, Finn se levanta de golpe de la cama.

-AY ES CIERTO, COMO PUDE OLVIDARLO- grito desesperado y salió corriendo del cuarto.

-Ay que rápido crecen ¿no B-mo?- dijo Jake mirando a Finn irse. Era cierto, Finn ya no era ese niñito inmaduro de 12 años, se había convertido en un joven de 17 años (Mmmmmmmm ¿Por qué siempre le pongo 17? Ñe me gusta de 17), se había puesto más alto, su cabello había crecido tanto que algunas mechas se le salían del sombrero de oso polar (como el que aparece en el comic de Mizz-chama kjasdkasldaklsfd como amo sus comics), el cual estaba gastándose, había cambiado su estilo de ropa, en lugar de un polo celeste y unos shorts azules, estaba usando un polo blanco con una camisa azul desabrochada, unos jeans azules y converse negros.

-Tenía que crecer Jake- dijo la consola.

-Bueno B-mo, te quedas solo en casa, voy a ver a Arcoíris y a los niños, vuelvo en la noche :3- dijo Jake dirigiéndose a la casa de su esposa e hijos.

-De acuerdo Jake- dijo B-mo.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa…

Finn caminaba hacia la casa que le había hecho a la princesa Flama (la que aparece en "Fuego inestable") para comenzar con su cita.

Pero en el camino se encontró con cierta vampira…

-Hola Finn- lo saludo amablemente.

-Hola Marcy- la saludo Finn.

-Oye ¿te gustaría venir a tocar alguna vez a mi casa?- pregunto Marceline.

-Mmmmm no se, ¿Cuándo sería ese día?- pregunto Finn.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás ocupado?- pregunto Marcy.

-Bueno si, pero tú dime el día y quedamos- dijo Finn.

-Ok, Ammm ¿qué te parece en 2 días?- pregunto Marcy.

-Emmm no se si pueda, mejor en 4 días- dijo Finn.

-Sabes, cada vez que pospones algo en qué quedamos, lo terminas posponiendo una y otra vez- dijo Marceline fastidiada.

-Pero esta vez te prometo que lo voy a cumplir- dijo Finn.

-Ok confiare en ti- dijo Marceline no muy convencida.

-Bueno, nos vemos después porque estoy apurado, adiós- y se fue corriendo.

-Mmmmm, siempre está ocupado, ¿será que alguien necesita su ayuda?- se pregunto Marcy a sí misma.

-Sera mejor que vuelva a mi casa a tocar una canción- dijo Marcy regresando a su casa.

En casa de la princesa Flama (momento Flinn XP)…

-Ay ¿Por qué Finn se tardara tanto?- se pregunto a sí misma la chica de fuego.

-YA LLEGUE- se oyó un grito a lo lejos.

-FINN- grito la princesa Flama corriendo hacia él para darle un abrazo.

-ESPERA, ESPERA- demasiado tarde, ya lo estaba abrazando, no tuvo más opción que corresponderle aunque se estaba quemando.

-Ay lo siento, ¿te lastime mucho?- pregunto la princesa Flama separándose del abrazo.

-No, no te preocupes- dijo Finn. Tenía la ropa algo quemada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto la princesa Flama.

-Saldremos a pasear a las afueras de Ooo- dijo Finn.

-SIIII, deberíamos hacer eso más seguido- dijo la princesa Flama.

-Claro princesa- dijo Finn.

Ambos se dirigieron a las afueras de Ooo (no es mucho Flinn por suerte)

Mientras tanto, en casa de Marceline.

-Mmmmm ¿Qué canción cantare?- se pregunto si misma –YA SE-

Saco su bajo-acha y empezó a tocar…

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch,  
It's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see your crystal clear  
Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare

See how I leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch,  
And it's bring me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

Baby I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one of you  
And I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Making a home down there  
It Reminds you of the home we shared

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

Throw your soul through every open door  
Count your blessings to find what you look for  
Turned my sorrow into treasured gold  
You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow

We could have had it all  
We could have had it all  
It all, it all it all,  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

Cuando termino la canción, dejo su bajo-acha a un lado.

-Ay, hasta cuando voy a seguir ocultando lo que siento- se dijo a si misma recargándose contra la pared -¿Qué pasa Marceline? El es solo tu mejor amigo, seguro que el también te ve solo como su mejor amiga- se dijo a si misma tristemente (ya saben a quién se refiere ¿no?).

* * *

**ESO ES TODO MIS CANOLIS, NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, Y LES RECOMIENDO QUE ESCUCHEN "ROLLING IN THE DEEP" DE ADELE, COMO DIJE EN MI OTRO FIC, TAMBIÉN HABRÁN CANCIONES DE ADELE Y DE BRUNO MARS.**

**PREGUNTAAAAAAAAAA: SI PUDIERAN ELEGIR A SU HERMANO ¿A QUIEN ELEGIRÍAN?**

**YO ELEGIRÍA A UNO DE LOS JACKSON FIVE :D A M.J NO PORQUE SERIA MI NOVIO ¬W¬.**

**BUENO, ESTO ES TODO LO QUE LES QUERÍA DECIR, ASÍ QUE LOS DEJO CON EL NOMBRE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI, EL CUAL ES: DECEPCIONES.**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IISSS.**

**P.D: EL PRÓXIMO CAPI SEGURO ES EL MAS TRISTE QUE HAYA ESCRITO ALGUNA VEZ.**

**AHORA SI… CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS.**


	3. Decepciones

Capitulo 2: "Decepciones"

**HOLI MIS CANOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIISSS, ya enserio hola, me pongo seria porque este capítulo es seguro el más triste que pude haber escrito. Va ha haber mucho, mucho sufrimiento por parte de Marcy, y adivinen quien se lo provoco…**

**Mejor lean y averigüen…**

* * *

Marceline corrió lo más rápido que podía hacia su casa, cuando llego, entro y cerró la puerta de golpe. Se recargo contra la puerta, sus lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos, ya no podía contener el llanto, se sentó en el suelo hundiendo su cara entre sus rodillas, poniéndose a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Por qué?...- susurro para sí misma -¿Por qué… me toca la parte más difícil a mi?- volvió a decir entre sollozos -¿Por qué cada vez que me enamoro termino lastimada?-

_Flashback, hace unos días…_

_Ya habían pasado los 4 días que Finn había prometido que se tocarían juntos._

_Marceline esperaba en su casa, a que Finn llegara como habían quedado._

_Cuando de pronto, sonó el teléfono de su casa._

_-Hola ¿Marcy?- pregunto Finn._

_-Hola Finn, ¿a qué hora vienes?- pregunto Marcy._

_-Emmm sobre eso…-_

_-No vas a venir- dijo Marcy fastidiada._

_-Es que tengo algo importante que hacer- dijo Finn._

_-Ok entonces ven cuando termines eso importante adiós- colgó el teléfono bruscamente._

_-Siempre es lo mismo…- dijo Marcy –Y ni siquiera sé que es eso "importante" que tiene casi siempre- se dijo a sí misma._

_5 días después…_

_-Hola Jake ¿se encuentra Finn?- pregunto Marcy por su teléfono._

_-No Marcy, salió hace rato ¿no iba contigo?- pregunto Jake extrañado._

_-No, no está conmigo- dijo Marcy "nunca lo está" pensó._

_-Bueno, te aviso cuando llegue a casa- dijo Jake._

_-Ok adiós- colgó el teléfono._

_-Suficiente, voy a averiguar qué es eso tan importante que lo aleja de mi- dijo Marcy saliendo de su casa directo al bosque._

_Camino por mucho tiempo sin rumbo, hasta que decidió apoyarse contra un árbol para descansar._

_-Wow, el bosque nunca me pareció tan grande- dijo Marcy, cuando a lo lejos escucho la voz de…_

_-Ese es Finn- dijo Marcy caminando hacia donde se oía la voz._

_Llego a un pequeño claro donde encontró a Finn sentado en el pasto. Decidió acercarse sigilosamente para asustarlo, pero cuando se acerco mas, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, lo estaba acompañando la futura gobernante del reino de fuego, la princesa Flama._

_-¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿No se suponía que Bonnibel la encerró en una lámpara?- se pregunto a sí misma._

_Lo que vio después, la dejo con el corazón destrozado. Finn se acerco a ella para darle un beso en los labios, del cual se separo rápido porque se estaba quemando _(MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)_, Flama pareció sentirse culpable por haberlo quemado._

_Marceline, por su parte, se sentía destrozada, y muy herida, pensaba que se había hecho tantas ilusiones para nada, se alejo del lugar con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos._

_Fin del Flashback…_

-Soy una tonta- se dijo a sí misma –Eso me pasa por volverme a enamorar-

Subió a su cuarto y se tiro a su cama, no flotaba, ya no tenia ánimos de nada, paraban las horas y ella seguía tendida en su cama, con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar.

En eso, tomo su bajo-acha y comenzó a cantar una canción...

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh, ooh

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you  
But I know you won't be there

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
When it comes to these rules

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, ohh

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away  
Ooh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

… luego soltó bruscamente su bajo-acha dejándolo caer al suelo, poniéndose a llorar por última vez.

Al día siguiente…

Marceline se levanto de la cama, solo había dormido un par de horas, despertó con los ojos rojos por el llanto. Entro a su baño para lavarse la cara, evito mirarse al espejo porque le daba vergüenza llorar, aunque solo se viera ella misma.

-Bueno Marceline, tienes que hablar con él, y ver cómo se siente- se dijo a sí misma.

Se cambio de ropa y trato de disimular su tristeza lo mejor que pudo, aunque le costó un montón. Camino hacia el bosque, ya que dudaba que Finn estuviera en casa, y como era de esperarse, lo encontró en el mismo claro de la noche pasada.

-Finn- lo llamo despacio.

-¿Eh? Hola Marcy- la saludo el rubio felizmente.

-Hola, ¿podemos hablar un momento?- pregunto Marcy.

-Claro pero que sea rápido, tengo que…- fue interrumpido por Marcy.

-De hecho, sobre eso vengo a hablarte- dijo Marcy.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Finn sin entender.

-Que ya sé que es lo importante que tienes que hacer, tienes que ver a tu novia- dijo Marcy tratando de sonar con burla lo mejor que pudo.

-Ay ya lo sabes- dijo Finn bajando la mirada apenado.

-Sí, ya lo sé, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- pidió Marcy.

-Claro, lo que quieras- dijo Finn.

-¿Eres feliz, con la princesa Flama?- pregunto Marcy aguantando el llanto.

-Pero claro que soy feliz- eso daño mas el corazón de Marcy –Digo, después de que la Dp me rechazara, por fin pude encontrar a alguien que me ama tanto como yo la amo- dijo Finn muy feliz, sin darse cuenta de la tristeza de Marcy.

-Qué bueno que encontraras alguien que te ama y que te haga feliz, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber- dijo Marcy regresando a su casa.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Finn.

-Me voy a mi casa, suerte con la princesa- dijo Marcy dándole la espalda para que no la viera llorar otra vez.

-Ok entonces nos vemos pronto- dijo Finn.

"Lo dudo" pensó Marcy.

Ya en casa…

-El se ve muy feliz- dijo Marcy en un susurro –No quiero arruinar su felicidad, pero no sé si pueda soportar verlo con otra chica- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla –Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es… olvidarme de él- mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos –Pero siempre lo voy a ver cuando salga- entonces se le vino a la mente una idea que cambiaria la vida de ambos -¿Y si regreso con mi padre?- se pregunto a sí misma, por un lado no quería volver a la Nocheosfera, no le gustaba ese lugar y mucho menos estar con su padre, pero si se quedaba en Ooo, tendría que seguir viendo a Finn con la princesa Flama y vivir más infeliz que nunca –Me regreso a la Nocheosfera-

Y sin más tiempo que perder, saco una maleta verde (como la que aparece en el episodio "Desalojo"), puso algo de ropa en ella, la cerro y tomo su bajo-acha yantes de abrir el portal, dejo una carta sobre el sofá, explicando el motivo por el cual se iba, si a alguien le interesaba du existencia, leería la carta. Pero antes de atravesarlo, volteo a ver su casa, conde habían pasado muchas cosas y empezó a dudar sobre si era una buena decisión irse, pero a su mente volvieron las palabras que fin le había dicho hace poco, no quería arruinar su felicidad. "_Si amas algo déjalo ir"_ le vino a la mente ese dicho, amaba demasiado a Finn, y por eso quería verlo feliz, aunque no sea con ella –Adiós Finn- susurro para sí misma y atravesó el portal.

3 meses después…

-Mmmmm que raro, Marcy no paso por aquí desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Finn.

-Si cierto hermanito, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?- pregunto Jake.

-No lo sé Jake- dijo Finn –Pero, ¿podrías averiguar que le paso? tengo que ir con la princesa Flama.

-Tú tranquilo, yo nervioso hermanito, al rato paso por su casa y le pregunto qué paso- dijo Jake moviendo sus brazos.

-Ok, me dices que paso después- dijo Finn saliendo de la casa.

Jake al rato salió en dirección a la casa de Marcy, esperando encontrarla ahí.

-MARCY- grito Jake tocando la puerta.

-OYE MARCY ¿ESTAS AHÍ?- golpeo más fuerte la puerta.

-MARCELINE ÁBREME- exigió Jake.

-No vas a abrir, bueno- transformo su mano en una llave para poder abrir la puerta de la casa.

-MARCY, SOY JAKE- dijo Jake por fin entrando a la casa.

-OYE SI TRATAS DE ASUSTARME NO TE VA A FUNCIONAR ESTA VEZ- no recibió ninguna respuesta.

-YA DEBERÁS MARCELINE SAL- grito fastidiado, hasta que algo llamo su atención.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo acercándose al sofá, porque vio un pedazo de papel con algo escrito. Lo leyó y se quedo mirando el papel por un rato.

-¿Qué has hecho Finn?- salió corriendo de la casa de Marceline en dirección a la casa del árbol.

Unas horas más tarde.

-JAKE YA LLEGUE- grito Finn entrando a la casa -¿Ya sabes que le pasa a Marcy?-

Encontró a Jake sentado en la mesa de la cocina con un papel en las patas, se acerco a Finn y le dijo…

-Marceline se fue de Ooo-

* * *

**oh… por… GLOP, CUANTO SUSPENSO, ¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? NO SABEN LO QUE TUVE QUE HACER PARA ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPI, PUSE TODAS LAS CANCIONES TRISTES PARA QUE ME SALGA.**

**BUENO DEJANDO ESO DE LADO, PASEMOS A LA PREGUNTA: SI ALGUIEN TE ES INFIEL ¿QUÉ HACES?**

**YO, LO ESTRELLARÍA CONTRA LA PARED, LE GOLPEARÍA UNA Y OTRA VES SU CARA CON UN PALO CON CLAVOS DE 15 CENTÍMETROS, LE ROMPERÍA LAS PIERNAS Y LE HARÍA LA CIRCUNCISIÓN AHÍ MISMO, LUEGO LO LANZARÍA POR EL CERRO SAN CRISTÓBAL PARA QUE CAYERA AL RIO RÍMAC Y QUE DESAPAREZCA DE UNA VEZ MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ AJA.**

**BUENO ESO ES TODO, NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS REVIEWS Y LES RECOMIENDO QUE ESCUCHEN HURT DE CHRISTINA AGUILERA MIENTRAS LEEN Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPI EL CUAL ES: PORQUE SOY UN IDIOTA.**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS.**


	4. Porque soy un idiota

Capitulo 3: "Porque soy un idiota"

**HOLI MIS CANOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIISSS, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO NUMERO 3 (aparece una mini yo aplaudiendo), BUENO, EN ESTE CAPI POR FIN SE VA A ACABAR EL FLINN DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, PERO TAMPOCO VA HA HABER FINNCELINE**

**HERMANA MOLESTA: QUE IMPORTA EL FINNCELINE.**

**YO: FUERA DE MI HISTORIA.**

**HM: NO QUIERO PUES.**

**YO: VE AQUÍ CANIJA.**

**MEDIA HORA DE PELEA DESPUÉS…**

**YO: UFF ESA LOCA ME FRACTURO UN BRAZO, BUENO LES DEJO EL CAPI MIENTRAS MATO A MI HERMANA…**

* * *

En la Nocheosfera…

-Oye hija ¿de quién eran esas papas que estaban sobre la mesa?- pregunto Hudson con la boca llena de papas fritas.

-Eran mías- dijo Marceline mirando por la ventana de su habitación.

-¿QUÉ?- grito Hudson escupiendo las papas.

-Tranquilo, te las puedes comer- dijo Marceline sin mirarlo todavía.

-Mmmmm bueno, si tú lo dices- dijo Hudson dispuesto a irse cuando Marceline lo detuvo.

-Oye papá ¿cerraste todos los portales que llevan a la Nocheosfera?- le pregunto Marceline.

-Si los cerré, aunque no se para que quieres mantenerlos cerrados- dijo Hudson saliendo del cuarto.

-Prefiero no recordarlo- susurro Marcy mirando a su ventana tristemente.

* * *

En Ooo…

-¿Cómo? ¿A dónde?- pregunto Finn sorprendido por lo que dijo Jake.

-Dije que se fue, y la carta que dejo no dice a donde se fue- dijo Jake viendo la carta.

-Mmmmm seguro se fue a la Nocheosfera- dijo Finn sacando un cartón de leche de insecto y luego dibujo una carita feliz en la pared y dijo… lo que se dice para abrir un portal a la Nocheosfera (no sé cómo se escribe XP) pero no paso nada.

-Oye Finn creo que…- dijo Jake pero Finn lo interrumpió.

-Pero dije bien el hechizo- dijo Finn extrañado.

-Sí, pero me refería a…- otra vez fue interrumpido, no por Finn, sino porque otro portal se había abierto, saliendo de adentro un demonio.

-¿QUIÉN OSA INTERRUMPIR LA PAZ DE LA NOCHEOSFERA?- grito el demonio.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto Finn.

-Soy el guardián de todos los portales que llevan a la Nocheosfera, y me aseguro de que solo entren los que estén en esta lista- saco un pergamino ENORME con muchos nombres –Solo ellos pueden entrar, PORQUE SON DE LA NOCHEOSFERA-

-¿Y nosotros no estamos en la lista?- pregunto Finn.

-A ver…- se puso a buscar –OH SI, ¿son Finn y Jake no?-

-Sip, asi que, ¿nos deja entrar?- pregunto Finn.

-NOOOOO- grito el demonio.

-¿Pero porque? Dijiste que estábamos en la lista- se quejo Finn.

-Claro que están en la lista, EN LA DE PROHIBIDO EL ACCESO A LA NOCHEOSFERA- grito el demonio.

-¿QUEEEEEEE?- gritaron Finn y Jake -¿POR QUÉ?-

-Son órdenes del señor Abadeer, ASÍ QUE MANTÉNGANSE ALEJADOS DE LA NOCHEOSFERA SI NO QUIEREN SER GOLPEADOS- grito el demonio y desapareció junto con el portal.

-¿Por qué Hudson no quiere que entremos a la Nocheosfera?- pregunto Finn.

-Tiene motivos para odiarte a ti, PERO PORQUE ME PROHÍBEN A MI TAMBIÉN- grito Jake agitando el papel.

-¿Odiarme? ¿De qué hablas Jake?- pregunto Finn.

-Pues, porque Marcy se fue de Ooo- dijo Jake.

-Ya sé, pero ¿Por qué me odia por eso? No le dije que se fuera- dijo Finn.

-Por Dios, ¿Qué eres ciego o qué?- pregunto Jake molesto.

-¿Me quieres decir que pasa?- exigió Finn.

-Mira lo que dejo- dijo Jake extendiéndole el papel que tenía en la mano.

Estaba doblado en tres partes, y en una parte tenia escrito "Para Finn" con la letra de Marceline. Finn no pensó que la carta era para él, la desdoblo y comenzó a leer…

_Querido Finn:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, es porque ya sabes que me fui de Ooo, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No lo sé… Si me fui, es por una razón, y esa razón, es…. que me enamore de ti, te amo Finn, pero me di cuenta de que el amor que siento por ti, no es correspondido, eso me duele mucho…. Pero, yo te veo feliz con la princesa Flama, y no quiero arruinar tu felicidad, aunque me duela por dentro verte con alguien que no sea yo... Te pido que no me busques, porque quiero olvidarme de lo que siento por ti, pero eso…. No es tan fácil como tú crees, porque…. Simplemente, no puedo dejar de amarte…._

_Atte. Marceline._

A Finn casi se le cae la carta de las manos, No podía creer lo que decía la carta, luego sintió una gran culpa encima de sus hombros por ser tan ciego.

-Soy un idiota- susurro Finn.

-NO ME DIGAS- dijo Jake poniendo una cara parecida a la del meme "no me digas".

-Oye no estás ayudando- dijo Finn.

-Esto no es gracioso Finn, esa carta estuvo en casa de Marcy desde hace 3 meses, ¿Y NO TE DISTE CUENTA DE QUE SE FUE?- grito Jake.

-Perdón, es que…- fue interrumpido por Jake.

-EL PERDÓN NO ES PARA MI, ADEMÁS, QUE CLASE DE AMIGO ERES, QUE NO SE PREOCUPA POR SU MEJOR AMIGA-

-Jake cálmate…-

-NO SE COMO, PERO TE VAS A DISCULPAR CON MARCELINE AUNQUE TENGAS QUE ROMPERTE LOS HUESOS PARA PODER EVADIR A ESE DEMONIO QUE CUIDA LOS PORTALES DE LA NOCHEOSFERA…-

-DÉJAME HABLAR A MI JAKE- Jake se quedo callado – ¿CREES QUE NO ME SIENTO MAL POR ESTO? PENSAR QUE MI MEJOR AMIGA SE FUE POR MI CULPA, Y ENCIMA FUI MAS CIEGO QUE UN TOPO AL NO DARME CUENTA DE QUE LASTIMABA A MARCY, ¿CREES QUE NO QUIERO ATRAVESAR ESE PORTAL PARA PODER DISCULPARME CON ELLA? TE JURO QUE PODRÍA HASTA PERDER UN MIEMBRO ENFRENTÁNDOME CON ESE DEMONIO, PERO VOY A ATRAVESAR ESE PORTAL- grito histérico. Jake se había hecho más chiquito porque la reacción de su hermano lo había dejado asustado.

-AY POR DIOS FINN, PERO QUE ESPERAS ABRE ESE PORTAL- grito Jake volviendo a su tamaño normal.

Finn volvió a hacer lo mismo para abrir el portal, esta vez sí se abrió, pero cuando trato de cruzarlo, un campo de fuerza transparente lo impido.

-PERO QUE MIERDA- grito Finn.

-JAJAJAJA creen que soy un tonto, deje este campo de fuerza bloqueando cada portal de la Nocheosfera, porque es mi momento de almorzar, así que, ALÉJENSE DE LA NOCHEOSFERA- sonó una grabadora con la voz del demonio de hace unos minutos.

-CARAJO- grito Finn golpeando el campo de fuerza.

-Olvídalo, ese campo no va a desaparecer- dijo Jake.

-MIERDA, ¿AHORA QUE HAGO?- grito Finn.

-PRIMERO CÁLMATE- grito Jake dándole una cachetada –Bien, ahora, si no puedes entrar tu, busca a alguien que si pueda-

-¿Y quién puede entrar a la Nocheosfera?- pregunto Finn.

-No sé, yo voy a buscar a alguien, PERO TU TE VAS A DISCULPAR PERSONALMENTE CON ELLA- grito Jake.

-YA SE- grito Finn.

En la Nocheosfera…

-En tres meses no se dio cuenta de que me fui- dijo Marceline mirando por su ventana con ojos cristalinos.

Saco su bajo-acha y comenzó a tocar…

When will I see you again?  
You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said,  
No final kiss to seal any seams,  
I had no idea of the state we were in,

I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,  
And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,

But don't you remember?  
Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before,  
Baby, please remember me once more,

When was the last time you thought of me?  
Or have you completely erased me from your memory?  
I often think about where I went wrong,  
The more I do, the less I know,

But I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,  
And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,

But don't you remember?  
Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before,  
Baby, please remember me once more,

Gave you the space so you could breathe,  
I kept my distance so you would be free,  
And hope that you find the missing piece,  
To bring you back to me,

Why don't you remember?  
Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before,  
Baby, please remember me once more,

When will I see you again?

... termino de tocar los últimos acordes, mientras 2 lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Creo que hice mal en irme- dijo Marcy con la voz rota -¿Acaso nunca se dio cuenta de que lo amo?- dijo hundiendo su rostro entra sus rodillas.

* * *

6 meses después…

-Finn…- trato de llamar su atención la princesa Flama mientras Finn hablaba por celular.

-¿Seguro que tampoco puede?- pregunto Finn.

-_Seguro chamaco, me lo acaba de decir-_ dijo Jake.

-¿Y el otro sujeto?- pregunto Finn.

-_Él ni siquiera viene…- _la princesa Flama agarro el teléfono de Finn y lo arrojo lejos.

-¿PERO QUE TE PASA? ESTABA HABLANDO DE ALGO IMPORTANTE- grito Finn.

-NO ME IMPORTA QUE TAN IMPORTANTE SEA ESO, YO SOY MAS IMPORTANTE- grito Flama.

-ESTOY TRATANDO DE ENCONTRAR A MARCELINE Y EN LUGAR DE APOYARME SOLO ME ESTAS FASTIDIANDO- grito Finn.

-MARCELINE, MARCELINE, MARCELINE, TODO A SIDO SOBRE MARCELINE LOS ÚLTIMOS MESES, SABES QUE YA ME CANSE- grito Flama.

-¿CANSARTE? DE QUE HABLAS-

-NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A HABLAR DE MARCELINE, SINO, TE OLVIDAS DE MI- grito finalmente.

-¿ESTAS CORTÁNDOME?-

-TE ESTOY DANDO A ELEGIR, ENTRE TU NOVIA, LA ÚNICA QUE TE ACEPTO CUANDO EL CHICLE CON PATAS DE RECHAZÓ, O EL MONSTRUO QUE DESAPARECIÓ, tú eliges-

* * *

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NO JODAS FLAMA….**

**BUENO, ESO ES TODO, PORFA DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, Y EN CUANTO A LA PELEA CON MI HERMANA, YO GANE, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, LA MANDE AL HOSPITAL.**

**PREGUNTAAAAAA: ¿AMAS A TU MAMI?**

**YO AMO A LA MÍA, ES LA MEJOR MAMÁ DEL MUNDO, Y LA ÚNICA QUE ME APOYA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO MIS FICS, TE AMO MAMI.**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPI, EL CUAL ES: SI TE HE FALLADO TE PIDO PERDÓN.**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS**

**P.D: FINNCELINE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPI. Y ESCUCHEN DON'T YOU REMEMBER DE ADELE...**

**AHORA SI, CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII S.**


	5. Si te he fallado te pido perdon

Capitulo 4: "Si te he fallado te pido perdón"

**HOLI MIS CANOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIISSS, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPI DE MI HISTORIA :DDDDDD, EN ESTE CAPI YA NO VA A HABER FLINN, SOLO FINNCELINE YEYYYYYYYYYYYY, EN ESTE CAPI ESTARÁ LA CANCIÓN CON LA QUE ME INSPIRE A ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC, LA CUAL ES "I JUST CAN'T STOP LOVING YOU" TRADUCIDO "SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO DEJAR DE AMARTE" DE MICHAEL JACKSON.**

**MMMMMMMMMMMM SEGURO ESTE ES EL CAPI MAS LARGO QUE PUDE HABER ESCRITO…**

**BUENO LES DEJO EL CAPI…**

* * *

-¿Cómo la llamaste?- pregunto Finn furioso.

-LA LLAME MONSTRUO Y QUE, ¿A QUIEN VAS A ELEGIR?- grito Flama.

-QUÉDATE SOLA, TENGO A ALGUIEN MAS IMPORTANTE QUE TU- grito Finn yéndose a la casa del árbol.

-¿ESTAS LOCO O QUE? TÚ NO PUEDES DEJARME- grito Flama totalmente enfurecida.

-SI PUEDO Y LO HICE, ADEMÁS, TU NO ME PUEDES ALEJAR DE MARCY, ADIÓS- grito Finn.

-TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE HABERME DEJADO, NUNCA ENCONTRARAS A ALGUIEN COMO YO- grito Flama echando humo.

-ESA ES LA IDEA- grito Finn de manera burlona.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- termino yéndose dejando un camino de fuego.

En la casa del árbol…

-¿Por qué colgaste tan repentinamente?- pregunto Jake a Finn.

-Flama me quito el teléfono y lo arrojo- dijo Finn.

-Wow, sí que se volvió loca- dijo Jake.

-Qué bueno que por fin me libre de ella- dijo Finn.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Jake.

-Corte con ella, se fue muuuuuuy enojada- dijo Finn.

-Ya era hora- dijo Jake.

-Pero no pude oír lo que me querías decir- dijo Finn.

-AH VERDAD, ya encontré alguien que puede entrar a la Nocheosfera- dijo Jake.

-¿DE VERDAD? ¿QUIÉN ES?- pregunto Finn sorprendido.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando Mentita nos mando al mundo de los muertos?- pregunto Jake.

-Siiiiiii, ¿pero qué tiene que ver?- pregunto Finn.

-Que tal vez el pueda ayudarnos a entrar a la Nocheosfera- dijo Jake.

-Entonces hay que hablar con Mentita para que nos lleve a la Nocheosfera- los dos salieron de la casa del árbol camino al dulce reino para hablar con Mentita.

* * *

En el Dulce Reino…

-MENTITAAAAAAAAA- gritaron Finn y Jake cuando entraron al castillo de la Dulce Princesa.

-¿Qué paso héroes?- pregunto Mentita saliendo de un cuarto.

-Necesitamos su ayuda- dijo Finn.

Luego de explicarle a Mentita la situación, este respondió.

-Lo siento héroes, no puedo llevarlos a la Nocheosfera- dijo Mentita.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?- grito Finn.

-Desde que Hudson dejo a ese demonio a cargo de los portales, revisa la lista de los que pueden entrar y los que no, y si los ve a ustedes conmigo, aun así no los va a dejar pasar- dijo Mentita.

-Ay que la canción, ¿ahora qué voy a hacer?- pregunto Finn.

-YA SE- dijo Jake.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Finn.

-Mentita ¿puedes enviar una carta a la casa de Hudson?- pregunto Jake.

-Seguro, solo denme la carta- dijo Mentita.

-Muy bien Finn, hay que regresar a la casa- dijo Jake jalando a Finn hacia la casa del árbol.

En la casa del árbol…

-¿Una carta?- pregunto Finn.

-Sip, le vas a mandar una carta a Marceline donde le pedirás perdón- dijo Jake.

-¿Pero una carta? Tú dijiste que tenía que disculparme personalmente con ella- dijo Finn.

-Ay Finn, míralo de este modo: No podemos entrar a la Nocheosfera, Mentita no puede dejarnos entrar con él, y él es el único que puede pasar, lo mejor es que le des una carta para no meternos en problemas- dijo Jake.

-Ay ok, voy al cuarto para escribir- dijo Finn subiendo a su cuarto.

Tiempo después, en la Nocheosfera…

-¿QUIÉN OSA IRRUMPIR EN MI CASA?- grito Hudson convirtiéndose en un monstruo (como en "Llego de la Nocheosfera").

-Soy yo señor Abadeer- dijo Mentita.

-Oh eres tu- dijo Hudson volviendo a su forma normal.

-Vengo a darle una carta a Marceline- dijo Mentita sacando un sobre.

-Voy a ver si despertó- dijo Hudson y fue al cuarto de Marceline.

-Hija- la llamo Hudson.

-¿Qué quieres papá?- pregunto Marceline.

-Alguien vino a verte- dijo Hudson.

"_PERO QUE… NADIE PODÍA ENTRAR A LA NOCHEOSFERA" _pensó Marceline.

-Hola Marceline- dijo Mentita entrando a su cuarto.

-¿Qué quieres Menta? No estoy de humor- dijo Marceline de muy mala gana.

-Es que vengo a entregarle una carta- dijo Mentita dándole el sobre.

-¿De quién?- pregunto Marceline viendo el sobre.

-Finn, el humano- dijo Mentita.

-¿Cómo?- susurro Marceline – ¿Podrías salir del cuarto? Quiero leer esto sola-

-Claro- dijo Mentita saliendo del cuarto.

Ya sola en la habitación, Marceline abrió el sobre, saco la carta y comenzó a leer…

_Querida Marcy:_

_Hace 6 meses que encontré la carta que dejaste, y durante esos 6 meses trate de hallar una forma de contactarte, pero tu padre cerro los portales de la Nocheosfera, Jake me ayudo a encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarme a entrar, pero solo puedo hablar contigo a través de esta carta… Marcy, en serio estoy muy arrepentido, por no haberme dado cuenta del daño que te hacía, soy un completo idiota y el peor amigo que podría existir… Fui muy ciego, como para darme cuenta de lo que sentías, por mí, y quisiera decirte lo que siento por ti, personalmente… Por favor, vuelve a Ooo, te necesito…_

_Atte. Finn._

Marceline se quedo mirando la carta un momento. Se quedo pensando si volvería a Ooo, o no. En el tiempo que estuvo en la Nocheosfera, se dio cuenta de que el amor que sentía por Finn nunca iba a desaparecer, y quería saber que sentía el humano por ella, la respuesta llego sola. Si regresaba a Ooo.

-Mentita- llamo Marceline.

-¿Si?- pregunto.

-¿Me puedo regresar contigo a Ooo?-

* * *

En la casa del árbol…

-¿Crees que Marcy ya haya leído la carta?- pregunto Jake.

-Eso espero…- dijo Finn.

-Oye Finn, a todo esto, ¿Qué sientes por Marceline?- pregunto Jake.

Finn se quedo callado. ¿Qué sentía realmente por Marceline? Ella era su mejor amiga, la que siempre estuvo presente en su vida, la que lo ayudo a conquistar a una chica (hago referencia a "Ven conmigo"), con la que siempre iba de aventura, en la que podía confiar y desahogar sus penas, a parte era muy atractiva, no podía negarlo, era más hermosa que la princesa Flama. Y cuando se entero de que se fue por culpa suya, no supo cómo reaccionar, más que sentir una gran culpa encima, ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciego al no darse cuenta que la mujer de su vida estaba justo enfrente de él? De verdad era un idiota.

-Finn, ¿Qué sientes por Marceline?- volvió a preguntar Jake.

-Necesito salir un momento- dijo Finn saliendo de la casa.

-Ay hermanito- dijo Jake.

* * *

En la noche…

Marceline ya había atravesado el portal junto con Mentita, el había vuelto al dulce reino, pero Marceline se había ido al bosque a despejar su mente. ¿Qué era lo que Finn le quería decir? ¿Le diría que también la ama? o ¿Le diría que no siente nada por ella? Era una de esas 2 opciones, y pensar que la podría rechazar, la hacía sentir triste.

* * *

En otra parte del bosque…

Finn se había quedado recostado junto a un árbol, pensando en cómo le diría a Marceline lo que sentía por ella, definitivamente, se había dado cuenta de que también estaba enamorado de ella, el sentimiento que ella tenía por el sí era correspondido, pero se tardo en darse cuenta de ello.

Luego, a lo lejos, vio la silueta de una joven flotando sin rumbo por el bosque. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando la vio, ella era Marceline, luego de tanto tiempo sin verla, sintió que algo en su interior volvía a latir.

-MARCY- grito para atraer su atención.

Marceline se detuvo y dio vuelta lentamente, para encontrarse con el chico que la había llamado. No pensó que también estaría en el bosque. Estaba corriendo hacia ella. Dejo de flotar para acercarse al chico.

-¿Finn?- pregunto la chica incrédula.

El humano ya estaba enfrente de ella, la miro por un momento y luego la abrazo, levantándola unos centímetros del piso.

-Te extrañe- le dijo al oído.

-Yo igual- dijo Marceline correspondiendo el abrazo.

Finn la soltó un poco, sujetándola de la cintura, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que sentías?- pregunto Finn. Marceline bajo la mirada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Finn le agarro la barbilla suavemente para que lo mirara a los ojos –Puedes decírmelo-

-Es que… Te veía ten feliz con Flama, y no te quería arruinar tu felicidad- dijo Marceline con tristeza.

-Cuando supe lo que sentías, ya no era feliz con ella- dijo Finn acariciándole la mejilla, provocando que ella se sonrojara.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto Marcy.

-Lo que sea- respondió Finn.

-¿Soy correspondida?- pregunto nerviosa por la respuesta del humano. Finn se quedo callado un momento. Su silencio entristeció a Marceline.

Finn se acerco lentamente a su rostro, hasta sentir su respiración. El cortó la distancia entre ellos dos dándole un beso en los labios. Marceline se sorprendió con el beso del humano, pero poco a poco le fue correspondiendo. Finn la agarro más de la cintura y Marceline pasó sus manos alrededor el cuello de Finn. Se separaron por la falta de aire. Finn abrazo a Marcy y ella pego su rostro al pecho del humano.

-También te amo- le susurro al oído.

Marceline no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas de felicidad por la confesión del humano. Finn se separo para limpiarle las lagrimas –Pero no llores, te vez más linda sin las lagrimas- se acerco a darle un beso en la frente.

-Gracias Finn- dijo volviéndolo a abrazar.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Finn.

-Por corresponderme- dijo Marcy. Finn la abrazo con todo el amor que sentía hacia ella.

En la casa de Marceline… (Por cierto, se habían ido a la casa de Marceline)

-Por fin estoy en casa- dijo Marcy recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Finn.

-Oye, puedo preguntar ¿Qué estuviste haciendo en la Nocheosfera?- pregunto Finn abrazándola con un brazo.

-Me puse a escribir canciones- dijo Marcy.

-¿Puedo escuchar una?- pregunto Finn.

-Emmm, no se- dijo Marcy apenada.

-Vamos, la cantamos juntos- dijo Finn.

-Bueno- dijo Marcy. Empezó a buscar en una mochila un cuaderno lleno de canciones. Busco en él una canción que había compuesto. Era una canción para un dúo. Le dio el cuaderno a Finn para que leyera la canción -¿Qué te parece?-

-Wow ¿tú la hiciste?- pregunto Finn mientras leía.

-Emmm si- dijo Marcy.

-Esta INCREÍBLE- dijo Finn –Hay que cantarla-

-Dejame buscar mi bajo- dijo Marcy sacando su bajo –Tu empiezas- dijo comenzando a tocar…

[Finn]

Each Time The Wind Blows  
I Hear Your Voice So  
I Call Your Name . . .  
Whispers At Morning  
Our Love Is Dawning  
Heaven's Glad You Came . . .

You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I'm So Proud To Say  
I Love You  
Your Love's Got Me High  
I Long To Get By  
This Time Is Forever  
Love Is The Answer

[Marcy]

I Hear Your Voice Now  
You Are My Choice Now  
The Love You Bring  
Heaven's In My Heart  
At Your Call  
I Hear Harps,  
And Angels Sing

You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I Can't Live My Life  
Without You

[Finn]  
I Just Can't Hold On

[Marcy]  
I Feel We Belong

[Finn]  
My Life Ain't Worth Living  
If I Can't Be With You

[Ambos]  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
And If I Stop . . .  
Then Tell Me Just What  
Will I Do

[Marcy]  
'Cause I Just Can't Stop  
Loving You

[Finn]  
At Night When The  
Stars Shine  
I Pray In You I'll Find  
A Love So True . . .

[Marcy]  
When Morning Awakes Me  
Will You Come And Take Me  
I'll Wait For You

[Finn]  
You Know How I Feel  
I Won't Stop Until  
I Hear Your Voice Saying  
"I Do"

[Finn]

This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
This Feeling's So Strong

[Marcy]  
Well, My Life Ain't  
Worth Living

[Ambos]  
If I Can't Be With You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
And If I Stop . . .  
Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do

[Finn]  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You

[Marcy]  
We Can Change All The World  
Tomorrow

[Finn]  
We Can Sing Songs Of  
Yesterday

[Marcy]  
I Can Say, Hey . . .Farewell  
To Sorrow

[Finn]  
This Is My Life And I,

[Ambos]  
Want To See You For Always  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You

[Marcy]  
No, Baby

[Finn]  
Oh!

[Ambos]  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You

[Marcy]  
If I Can't Stop!

[Ambos]  
And If I Stop . . .

[Marcy]  
No

[Finn]  
Oh! Oh! Oh . . .Oh . . .

[Marcy]  
What Will I Do? Uh . . .Ooh . . .  
(Then Tell Me, Just What Will I Do)

[Ambos]  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You

[Finn]  
Hee! Hee! Hee! Know I Do Girl!

[Ambos]  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You

[Finn]  
You Know I Do And If I Stop . . .

[Ambos]  
Then Tell Me, Just What Will I Do  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You

… terminaron la canción juntando sus frentes, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

* * *

**AAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW LES DIJE QUE SI HABRÍA FINNCELINE :DDDD, PERO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO, APARECERÁ ALGUIEN QUE QUIERA DESTRUIR EL ROMANCE DE FINN Y MARCELINE…**

**PREGUNTAAAAAAAAAA: ¿TIENES UNA FOBIA?**

**YO SIIIIIII, SON LAS ARAÑAS, ESTÚPIDAS ARAÑAS QUE SE LA PARAN COLGÁNDOSE DEL TECHO, COMO ME ASUSTAN, ENCIMA SON GRANDES DDD:**

**BUENO ESO ES TODO, RECUERDEN ESCUCHAR "I JUST CAN'T STOP LOVING YOU" DEL GRAN MICHAEL JACKSON.**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIISSS.**


	6. Nunca te abandonare

Capitulo 5: "Nunca te abandonare"

**HOLIWIS MIS CANOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS, ¿ME EXTRAÑARON? YO SI, EN ESTE CAPI NOS METEREMOS A LA HISTORIA MI AMIGA BLACKOCTUBRE Y YO YEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY BUENO NO LOS MOLESTO MAS, DISFRUTEN EL CAPI...**

* * *

4 meses después…

Finn y Marceline eran una pareja muy feliz, luego de que ambos aclararan sus sentimientos.

Pero no también había alguien que no estaba contenta con la relación de ellos dos, (saben quién es ¿no?).

Pero dejando eso, se acercaba el cumpleaños número 1018 de Marceline, y como se llevaba mejor con la Dulce princesa, ella se ofreció a hacerle una fiesta en el dulce reino, con la ayuda de Finn y Jake, obviamente la fiesta iba a ser informal (no me gusta lo formal, es muy aburrido).

Por otra parte, Finn planeaba darle una sorpresa a Marceline en el momento de la fiesta que estaba organizando. Como no tenia idea de como hacerlo le pidio ayuda a dos de sus amigas, Nicole y Elaine (FUCK YEAH NOS METIMOS EN LA HISTORIA)

-Entonces... esto es lo que vamos ha hacer- les dijo Finn a Nicole y Elaine.

-Si si si si si, yo me encargo de que Marceline se mantenga alejada del escenario mientras Elaine te ayuda a preparar todo- dijo Nicole.

-bueno vamos -dijo elaine

-¿Donde dices que vas a ver a Marceline?- preguntó Nicole.

-En la entrada del dulce reino- dijo Finn.

-va a estar dificil que no se acerque al escenario-dijo elaine mientras afinaba una guitarra

-Mmmm, tenia que tocarme la tarea más difícil ¬¬- dijo Nicole.

-Bueno chicas, nos vemos en el castillo- dijo Finn.

-Ok adios- se despide Nicole.

-suerte-dijo elaine

Llegando al dulce reino con Marceline...

-Ya Finn, dime donde estamos- dijo Marceline caminando con Finn detrás de ella cubriéndole los ojos con sus manos.

-Te diré cuando lleguemos- dijo Finn.

-Ay ya pues dime- exigió Marceline, tratando de quitarse las manos de Finn de sus ojos.

-Hey no hagas trampa- dijo Finn.

-Aish está bien- dijo Marceline.

Dentro del castillo…

-JAKE MI CASTILLO PARECE UNO DE TERROR- se quejó la Dulce princesa.

-Vamos princesa, sabes que a Marceline no le gusta lo rosa- dijo Jake.

-PERO NO TENÍAN QUE PONER TANTO NEGRO- se volvió a quejar. El castillo estaba decorado con adornos negros, morados y azules oscuros. Muy tétrico para la princesa pero perfecto para Marceline.

-Y yo que pensaba que mi hermana detestaba el negro- dijo Nicole.

-pero el negro es muy acogedor lo malo es que atrae mosquitos- dijo elaine

-Pero no solo es negro- dijo Jake.

-Su alteza, Finn el humano y Marceline Abadeer ya se están acercando al castillo- dijo Mentita.

-YA TODOS PÓNGANSE DONDE LES DIJE- gritó Jake.

Todos se pusieron en medio del salón, esperando a que entraran Marceline y Finn.

Fuera del castillo...

-¿Ya Finn? ¿Ya llegamos?-preguntóo Marceline.

-Solo espera un poco más- dijo Finn.

-Ay ya Finn, me canse de caminar- se quejó Marceline. No se dio cuenta de que Finn estaba abriendo las puertas del castillo, permitiendo que los 2 pasaran.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Finn (todavía le esta tapando los ojos a Marcy XD).

-¿A donde?- pregunto Marceline.

-Mira- le destapo los ojos, en esto toda la gente del dulce reino grito "SORPRESA" y comenzaron a aplaudir. Marceline se sorprendió, pero sentía feliz.

-Feliz cumpleaños Marcy- dijo Finn abrazandola.

-AY FINN GRACIAS- dijo Marcy abrazandolo con fuerza.

Luego los 2 caminaron al salón del castillo, minutos después todos estaban bailando, comiendo o haciendo cualquier cosa (PERO YO TRATABA DE QUE MARCY NO SE ACERCARA AL ESCENARIO).

Cerca del escenario...

-ESPERA MARCY- dijo Nicole jalando a Marceline de un brazo para que no se acercara al escenario.

-Pero ¿por que no puedo acercarme?, solo quiero tocar algo- dijo Marcy tratando de soltarse del agarre de Nicole.

-MIRA TU PAPÁ ROBA ALMAS- dijo señalando a cualquier parte.

-¿QUÉ? Ay debí cerrar bien el portal- dijo Marceline llendose al lugar que había señalado Nicole. Cuando se fue, ella corrió al escenario.

-CHICOS, NO CREO MANTENERLA ALEJADA MUCHO TIEMPO- gritó Nicole.

bueno creo que tenemos que salir ademas ya estabamos listos desde hace 5 minutos -dijo elaine se levanta y se sube con finn al escenario

-PUES ME HUBIERAN AVISADO HACE 5 MINUTOS- gritó Nicole

-es que si no no seria un poco divertido-dijo elaine

-¬¬ bueno, entonces ustedes diganle a Marceline que su padre no esta robando almas- dijo Nicole saliendo del escenario.

-Marceline tu padre no se esta robando almas- dijo elaine desde un micrófono.

-¿Como?- dijo Marceline volteando.

-Bueno como Marceline ya tiene nuestra atención en el escenario ahora le toca su sorpresa de cumpleaños de parte de finn- dijo Elaine.

-¿Como? ¿Que esta pasando?- pregunto Marceline.

-Solo escucha- dijo Nicole.

-Gracias por prestarme atencion, ahora le voy a dedicar una cancion a la cumpleañera, Marcy, feliz cumpleaños- dijo Finn.

Elaine comenzo a tocar la guitarra y Finn comenzo a cantar...

Por cómo me miras y me dices tanto cuando dices nada

Por cómo me tocas con esa mirada que acaricia el alma

Y por cómo me abrazas, por eso te amo ...hu hu hu hu!

Porque cuando le pedí al cielo que mandara un ángel

Me llevó hasta ti y antes de pensar en alguien

Pienso en ti primero incluso antes de mí

Porque atrapas mi atención, eres mi aventura,

mi emoción y mi inspiración

Por eso yo te amo porque eres más de lo que había soñado

Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loco tu pasión

Porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor

Por eso yo te amo

Soy tu dueño pero también soy tu esclavo

Y si acaso alguna vez te has cuestionado la razón

Y por lo que sea nunca me lo has preguntado

Aquí tengo tanto amor

Por cómo me inspiras y me vuelves loco cuando nos amamos

Porque haces cada día extraordinario

Y cada noche es perfecta en tus labios

Tu piel es mi espacio ...hu hu hu hu!

Porque cuando le pedí al cielo que mandara un ángel

Me llevó hasta ti y antes de pensar en alguien

Pienso en ti primero incluso antes de mí

Porque atrapas mi atención, eres mi aventura,

mi emoción y mi inspiración

(Marceline se sube al escenario mirando a Finn tiernamente)

Por eso yo te amo porque eres más de lo que había soñado

Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loco tu pasión

Porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor

Por eso yo te amo

Soy tu dueño pero también soy tu esclavo

Y si acaso alguna vez te has cuestionado la razón

Y por lo que sea nunca me lo has preguntado

Aquí tengo tanto amor

Porque son tus brazos al lugar perfecto a donde pertenezco

Porque si te tengo, tengo todo

En ti tengo todo… por eso te amo!

...terminó la canción y Marceline se acercó a él para besarlo.

-Gracias Finn, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pude haber recibido, te amo- dijo Marceline abrazandolo fuertemente.

-Yo te amo mas mi reina- dijo Finn besandola (me senti cursi :'DD).

3 horas después...

Ya la gente se había cansado de bailar (obviamente yo perreaba intenso con todos XD ok no :3) y se había ido a sus casas. La Dulce princesa se había quedado en el castillo limpiando el desorden de la fiesta mientras que Jake la ayudaba. Finn y Marceline habían salido del castillo.

Fuera del castillo...

-¿Te gusto tu fiesta Marcy?- preguntó Finn abrazandola de la cintura.

-Mucho Finn, mas la parte en la que me diste mi regalo- dijo Marcy.

-Y podria darte mucho mas- dijo Finn acercándose a ella para besarla, pero de repente.

-AAAAAHHHHHH- grito Marceline.

-¿QUÉ PASA MARCY?- Marceline callo al suelo. Finn vio que en su espalda tenia una herida grave.

-¿QUÉ CARA...-

-Hola Finn- dijo alguien parándose frente a ellos.

-FLAMA- grito Finn.

-¿Te sorprende verme?- pregunto sarcastica.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES ESTUPIDA?- grito Finn.

-¿Que nos sabes quien hirió a tu vampirita?- pregunto Flama.

-¿TU LE HICISTE ESO?- grito Finn.

-Le arroje una navaja afilada desde lejos- dijo Flama.

-¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?- grito Finn.

-Por venganza, por haberme dejado por esa vampira y te deje en claro que nadie termina conmigo- dijo Flama muy molesta.

-ME LO VAS A PAGAR FLAMA- grito Finn.

-Si claro- dijo Flama desapareciendo dejando un camino de fuego.

-F-finn- dijo Marceline con dificultad.

-Tranquila Marcy, te llevare al hospital- dijo Finn cargandola y salio corriendo al dulce hospital.

A la mañana siguiente...

Marceline se encontraba acostada en una camilla del dulce hospital, los doctores dijeron que se recuperaria pronto pero que tenia que descansar para que no se le abriera la herida. Finn estaba junto a ella esperando a que se despertara.

Poco a poco marceline empezó a abrir los ojos.

-MARCY- grito Finn emocionado.

-¿Eh? Finn- dijo Marceline.

-Por fin despiertas- dijo Finn abrazándola suavemente.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital?- pregunto Marceline confundida.

-Flama te lanzo una navaja a tu espalda y te dejo una herida- dijo Finn.

-Arg como odio a esa vela- dijo Marceline.

-Tranquila Marcy, ya me encargue de ella- dijo Finn.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-

-Hable con su padre y el la encerró de nuevo en la lámpara donde estaba hace años- dijo Finn.

-Me duele mucho la espalda- dijo Marceline.

-No hagas mucho esfuerzo, la doctora dijo que descansaras para que no se te abriera la herida- dijo Finn.

-Entonces creo que me quedaré aquí- dijo Marceline.

-Yo me quedo a hacerte compañia- dijo Finn.

-No tienes que...-

-Pero si quiero, no te voy a dejar sola- dijo Finn dandole un beso en la frente.

-Ay Finn que tierno- dijo Marceline dijo Marceline abrazandolo.

* * *

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ¿QUE LES PARECIO? ¿MUY CURSI? YO CREO QUE SI, PERO BUENO, TODO POR EL FINNCELINE. QUISIERA AGRADESERLE A BLACKOCTUBRE POR METERSE EN EL CAPI CONMIGO :3**

**PREGUNTAAAAAAAAAAA ¿QUE HARIAS SI ENCONTRARAS A MARSHALL BORRACHO POR LA CALLE?**

**YO LO LLEVARIA A MI CASA, LO AMARRARIA A MI CAMA Y LO VIOLARIA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**BUENO ESO ES TODO, ESCUCHEN "POR ESO TE AMO" DE RIO ROMA MIENTRAS LEEN Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI LLAMADO: AMOR NOCTURNO (CAPI CON LEMON ¬W¬).**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS.**


	7. Amor nocturno w

Capitulo 6: "Amor nocturno"

**HOLIWIS MIS CANOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIISSS, AÑLDSAJÑSJDÑSLJFPALJSÑLDA HACE TIEMPO QUE QUERIA ESCRIBIR... PERO EN ESTE CAPI NO ESTARE SOLA, ME ACOMPAÑAN PineappleResendiz98 Y blackoctubre SALUDEN!**

**PineappleResendiz98: Hahaha ok, soy su piña hola a todoos**

**blackoctubre: hola a todos aqui este pequeño demonio**

**YO: JEJEJEJEJE BUENO NO LOS MOLESTAMOS MAS...**

**LEAN FLOJOS...**

* * *

2 años más tarde…

Con el paso de los años, la relación entre Finn y Marceline se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y ambos estaban listos para dar el siguiente paso: Casarse. Marceline esperaba a que Finn le hiciera la propuesta, pero él no se animaba hasta que…

En la casa del árbol...

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- se oyo el grito de 3 chicas (FUCK NOS METIMOS EN LA HISTORIA OTRA VEZ W)

-Shhhhh callense, ¿quieren que todo Ooo las escuche?- pregunto Finn.

pero es que esa si es una buena sorpresa- dijo elaine

-SIIIII ES LA MEJOR SORPRESA- grito Nicole.

-Que te calles- dijo Finn.

-Ay bueno- dijo Nicole.

-Bueno es cierto, ay que relajarnos, no hay que arruinar el momento- Dijo Brenda

-Apoyo a brenda- dijo elaine

-Ya ya me callo- dijo Nicole.

-Bueno, ¿pero como se lo pido?- pregunto Finn.

-Bueno, sé tu mismo, mientras se lo dices, no te pongas nervioso- Dijo Brenda

-También dicelo de una manera sincera y tierna- dijo elaine

-Pero qué tal si me quedo paralizado cuando esté a punto de decírselo- dijo Finn.

-Mmmmm, practica lo que le dirás- dijo Nicole.

-Si lo arruinas, te juro que te clavare una estaca por el...-Dijo Brenda

calmate brenda- interrumpe elaine

-Apoyo a Brenda, si lo arruinas, tendre que usar el palo con clavos de 15 centímetros- dijo Nicole

-Encerio yo soy la que siempre las tengo que calmar a las dos- dijo elaine

-Oigan, tienen que ayudarme- interrumpio Finn.

-Cierto- dijo Nicole.

-Bueno, bueno, primero, ya te dijimos como decirlo, ahora el problema es, que no la cajetees cuando se lo digas- Dijo Brenda

-En eso tienes razon- dijo elaine

-Mmmmm pero ¿como no lo va a joder?- dijo Nicole.

-AYUDENME- grito Finn.

-Ya ya, a ver, parate frente a ese espejo y practica lo que vas a decir- dijo Nicole.

-Hmmm, buena idea, que te parece si además despues de decirle, cantan una canción, sería algo cursi, pero muestrale tu faceta artistica- Dijo Brenda

-Ten en cuenta que a marceline le gusta la musica- dijo Elaine.

-Espera... ¿Tienes el anillo no?- pregunto Nicole.

Finn las miro con cara de " De que me estas hablando".

-Oh por favor viejo, ¿como es que aun no tienes el anillo?- Dijo Brenda.

-Estas mal - dijo elaine.

-Hay ahora que hacemos- dijo Nicole.

-Oigan chicas, ¿alguien invito a Marceline a venir?- pregunto B-mo quien se encontraba mirando la ventanilla de la puerta.

-Ammm, yo no, ¿Alguna de ustedes lo hizo?- Preguntó Brenda

-yo tampoco- dijo elaine.

-Pero que mierda, ¿tu la invitaste?- le pregunto Nicole a Finn.

-Emmmm- no contesto.

-¡Idiota! ¿Ahora que quieres que hagamos?- Dijo Brenda, dándole un zape a Finn en la nuca

-¿Quieren que traiga el palo con clavos de 15 centimetros?- pregunto Nicole.

-Cálmate, no hay que ser extremistas- Dijo Brenda

-En eso tiene razon si quieren yo la distraigo un rato - dijo elaine saliendo de aquel lugar

-Buena idea, Nicole, guarda eso ¿quieres?- Dijo Brenda, apuntando el palo con

-¬¬- Nicole guarda el palo.

Fuera de la casa...

-hola marceline como estas -dijo elaine

-Hola Elaine ¿que haces aqui?- pregunto Marceline.

- marcy mira una ardilla vamos a perseguirla- dijo elaine jalando a marceline lejos de ahi.

-Una... ¿que?- pregunto confundida.

una ardilla estan locas y divierten atrapemosla y te muestro - la sigue jalando.

-Emmm claro- dijo todavia confundida.

En la casa del árbol...

-Ya tienen que irse, sino ya sospechara- dijo Finn.

-Claro claro, solo déjame recoger mi palo- dijo Nicole.

-Esta bien consigue el anillo- dijo brenda.

-Claro ¿pero donde?- pregunto Finn.

-Duh, qué mejor lugar que con la princesa anillo de compromiso tontín- Dijo Brenda

-Claro, asi que ve a su reino y consigue un lindo anillo- dijo Nicole.

-Ok, pero ya vayanse- dijo Finn.

-Esta bien, esta bien, vamonos- Dijo Brenda

-Ya ya- y las 2 salieron de la casa.

Mientras afuera con Marcy y Elaine...

-Ahi no habia nada- dijo Marceline caminando a la casa del árbol.

-te juro que habia una ardilla encerio- dijo elaine

-Mejor voy a ver a mi novio- dijo Marceline.

-Esta bien pero otro dia vamos a cazar ardillas y dile a b-mo que se aleje de mi bosque - dijo elaine llendose al bosque

-Esta loca- dijo Marceline.

De repente sale Finn de la casa del árbol.

-Hola Finn- saludo Marceline.

-¿Eh? Hola Marcy- dijo Finn.

-Justo iba a verte- dijo Marceline.

-De hecho ya me tengo que ir- dijo Finn.

-¿Qué? ¿A donde?- pregunto Marcy.

-Mmmmm voy a ver a mis sobrinos (no pudo haber inventado algo mejor)- dijo Finn nervioso.

-Oh ¿puedo acompañarte?- pregunto Marcy.

-Emmm, es que... esperame un segundo- dijo Finn volviendo a la casa del arbol.

-Bueno- dijo Marceline.

En la casa del arbol...

-NICOLE, BRENDA REGRESEN- grito Finn -AY LAS TENGO QUE BUSCAR- salio corriendo (estabamos algo cerca de la casa).

-Hmm, oye, ¿escuchaste?- Dijo Brenda a Nicole

-Mmmmm-

-NICOLE, BRENDA- se oyo un grito a lo lejos.

-¿Ese no es Finn?- pregunto Nicole.

-No creo, el se quedo en su casa, dijo que iba con la princesa anillo de compromiso, a menos que...- Dijo Brenda, volteando hacia atrás y ve a Finn corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellas.

-¿Oye no ibas a ver a la princesa?- preugnto Nicole.

-Es cierto, ¿Que haces aqui?- Preguntó Brenda

-*jadeo* Es que *jadeo* tienen que distraer a Marceline mientras voy al reino- dijo Finn.

-¿Como?- pregunto Nicole.

-Ay amigo, esta bien, creo que podemos entretenerla mientras tu regresas, pero por favor, avisa cuando vengas para aca- Dijo Brenda

-Esta bien pero vayan con ella rápido- dijo Finn.

Y las 2 fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba Marceline, mientras que Finn se fue al reino anillo de compromiso.

Media hora después, en el reino anillo de compromiso.

-PRINCESA- grito Finn entrando al palacio.

-¿Que paso Finn?- preguntó la princesa anillo de compromiso saliendo de una habitación.

-Necesito un anillo- dijo Finn.

-Claro Finn, primero dime cómo lo quieres- dijo la princesa.

-Emmm- pensó Finn -No se, ¿de que se hacen los anillos?- pregunto Finn.

-Pueden ser con oro, plata, bronce, platino, cobre, ¿que prefieres?- pregunto la princesa.

-Mmmm, no lo sé, ¿puede ser algo mas lindo que el oro?- pregunto Finn.

-Entonces será de platino- dijo la princesa.

Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol...

-Asi que... no me diran a donde se fue Finn- dijo Marceline mirando a Nicole y a Brenda.

-Ammm, fue a...-

-A ver a sus sobrinos?- dijo Nicole.

-Si a ver a sus sobrinos- Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Con que... A ver a sus sobrinos ¿no?- dijo Marceline sacando su celular y marco a la casa de Arcoiris.

-안녕하세요 (Hola?)- contesto Arcoiris.

-Hola Arcoiris, ¿esta Finn?- pregunto Marceline.

-더 마시 없음 (No Marcy)- dijo Arcoiris.

-Oh bueno- dijo colgando el celular.

-Arcoiris dijo que Finn no está- dijo Marceline.

-Emmmmmm- Nicole y Brenda se miraron nerviosas

-Ya la cagamos- Pensó Brenda

se escucha un ruido afuera en las praderas era un trol y estaba peleando con elaine en forma de lobo

-ayudenme o el trol me matara- grito elaine.

-Bendita seas Elaine- penso Nicole.

-Bien, ¿Que esperamos? ¿A que la maten?- Preguntó Brenda

-Se salvaron- dijo Marceline sacando su bajo-acha

-SIIII- dijo Nicole sacando su palo con clavos de 15 centímetros, Brenda saco una navaja de 10 centímetros de largo, automática.

-Hahaha, me gusta tu entusiasmo- Dijo Brenda

- el trol trata de matarme- grito elaine

-MUERE PUTO TROL- gritó Nicole golpeándolo en el estómago con el palo con clavos de 15 centimetros.

-Hyaaa!- Gritó Brenda, mientras saltaba hacia el trol, clavandole la navaja en el hombro, quedandose colgada

-auch- grito elaine porque el trol la habia pateado lejos de ahi.

-Te tengo- dijo Marceline atrapandola en el aire.

- gracias- dijo elaine.

-Voy a matar al trol- Marceline se acerco flotando al trol, y le corto la cabeza con su bajo-acha (y nos mancha de sangreeeee).

-Quitenmelo de encimaaa!- Grito Brenda, quien quedo abajo del trol

Marceline arroja al trol por otra parte.

-Gracias- Dijo Brenda, recuperando el aliento.

-De nada- dijo Marceline.

-IIIUU estamos cubiertas de sangreeeee- dijo Nicole.

-yo no mucho- dijo elaine

-Me gusta la sangre- Dijo Brenda con una cara asi .3.

-Yo se las quito *-* - dijo Marceline con una cara de demonio chupasangre.

-Nooo, yo tambien quierooo- Dijo Brenda

-yo ya me estoy quitando la mia- dijo elaine lamiéndose las patas

-Yo las limpio- dijo Nicole y con un chasquido de dedos las limpio a todas (aqui soy de marte :3, Elaine es un lobo y Brenda es un espectro).

-Bueno a lo que venia DIGANME DONDE ESTA FINN- grito Marceline

-Debe estar en una parte de Ooo- dijo elaine.

-COMO- grito Marceline.

-No, no, seguro emmmmm- dijo Nicole nerviosa.

-QUE COSA CHAMACAS- grito mas molesta

Mientras tanto en el reino anillo de compromiso...

-Listo Finn, ya esta el anillo- dijo la princesa anillo de compromiso.

Fin se había quedado dormido.

-Finn... Finn... FINN- grito la princesa.

-QUE, NO FUI YO- grito Finn despertando.

-Te decía que ya estaba el anillo- dijo la princesa.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Finn.

-Si, miralo- dijo la princesa entregándole el anillo. El anillo era de un plateado muy hermoso y en el centro tenía una nota musical hecha con diamantes.

-Wow princesa, es perfecto, gracias- dijo Finn.

-De nada Finn- dijo la princesa.

Finn regreso a la casa del árbol, pero en el camino...

-¿Quien viene ahi?- se pregunto a si mismo viendo 3 siluetas que se acercaban de repente.

-CARAJO CORRAN MAS RAPIDO- grito una de las siluetas.

-ESO INTENTO, MUEVETE O MORIREMOS!- Grito otra de las siluetas.

-CORRO LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDO- gritó la tercera silueta.

-VUELVAN AQUÍ CHAMACAS- grito una cuarta silueta.

-OIGAN, HAY ALGUIEN ENFRENTE- Grito la segunda silueta.

-WOW ES CIERTO- grito la primera silueta.

-SOLO SIGAN CORRIENDO-grito la tercera silueta.

-YA ME CANSARON- grito la cuarta silueta, y se transformó en un monstruo.

-CARAJO- gritaron las tres siluetas.

-Pero que... ¿Esas no son Nicole, Brenda y Elaine y el monstruo no es Marceline?- se pregunto Finn.

-SE JODIERON USTEDES DOS, YO ATRAVESARE EL SUELO!- Dijo Brenda, para luego saltar y al momento de caer, traspasar el piso.

-COMO LAS 2 YO TAMBIEN ME VOY- gritó Nicole y con un chasquido desaparecio.

- CLARO Y AMI ME DEJAN- se va corriendo al bosque

-COBARDES- grito Marceline volviendo a su forma normal.

-MARCY- grito Finn.

-¿Eh?-

-MARCY- la volvió a llamar.

-¿Finn?- pregunto Marceline.

-¿Qué hacías persiguiendolas?- pregunto Finn.

-¬¬ luego te digo- dijo Marceline.

-Emmm claro, pero bueno, queria saber si nos podemos ver más tarde- dijo Finn.

-Claro, pero ¿para que?- pregunto Marceline.

-Eso es sorpresa- dijo Finn.

-Ay vamos, dime solo un adelanto- dijo Marceline.

-Solo te dire que es muy importante- dijo Finn.

-Emmmm claro, ¿pero en donde nos vemos?- pregunto Marceline.

-En el claro del bosque- dijo Finn.

-Claro, entonces nos vemos mas tarde- dijo Marceline y se despidió de Finn con un beso.

Más tarde en la casa del árbol...

Finn coge prestado el telefono de Jake (con camara XD) y le marca a Nicole y a Brenda.

-¿Hola?- pregunto Nicole.

-OGIAN NECESITO QUE ME AYUDEN- grito Finn.

-Claro, ¿PERO TENIAS QUE DEJARME SORDA?- grito Nicole.

-Bueno, ¿vendran o no?- pregunto Finn.

-Ay mejor te paso con Brenda, no escucho nada- dijo Nicole y le paso el telefono a Brenda.

-¿Hola? ¿Finn?- Pregunto Brenda

-Si, soy Finn, necesito que las 2 vengan de inmediato- dijo Finn.

-Lo huvieras dicho antes- dijo una voz detras de el.

-AAAAHHHHH- grito con voz aguda (que marica XD).

-Oliwis- dijo Nicole.

-Hahaha, te pusiste más palido amigo, casi te orinas del susto- Dijo Brenda

-¿Como llegaron tan rapido?- pregunto Finn.

-Teletransportacion- dijo Nicole.

-Sabes, debes hacer funcionar tu cerebro de vez en cuando, tonto- Dijo Brenda

-¬¬ ¿me van a ayudar o no?- pregunto Finn.

-¿En que quieres que te ayudemos?- pregunto Nicole.

-Es que necesito que me ayuden a preparar el lugar donde le pediré matrimonio a Marcy- dijo Finn.

-Bueno, esta bien, pero antes, nos debes algo Finn- Dijo Brenda, con una sonrisa maligna y tronandose los dedos -¿No es asi Nicole?-

-¬w¬ voy por el palo-

-Ay no- dijo Finn.

10 minutos de golpiza despues...

-Bueno, ya esta, ahora si, a ayudarte mi amigo- Dijo Brenda

-Mmmm, su cara quedo como carne molida- dijo Nicole.

-¿Tenian que golpearme con clavos en la cara?- dijo Finn con la cara llena de heridas al igual que en su cuerpo

-Te pasaste un poco, quítale las heridas con magia- Dijo Brenda.

-Oki- dijo Nicole y chasqueo los dedos para que desaparecieran sus heridas.

-Ok, ahora, ¿donde podemos organizar todo para la propuesta?- Preguntó Brenda.

-En el claro del bosque- dijo Finn.

-Ok, podemos arreglar todo como un escenario romantico, y le vas a cantar una cancion- dijo Nicole.

-Claro, y despues de eso, viene el momento de la verdad viejo- Dijo Brenda

-Pero todavia no se que decir- dijo Finn.

-¬¬ PRACTICA CANIJO- grito Nicole.

-Hmmm, tengo una estúpida idea, y eso los involucra a ustedes dos- Dijo Brenda, es pose de pensador.

-¿Eh?- dijeron los 2.

-Hehehe, si tanto le dices que practique, ¿porque no que practique contigo?- Propuso Brenda.

-¿QUE? ENLOQUECISTE, NO- grito Nicole.

-¿Que practique con ella?- pregunto Finn.

-Hahaha, vamos ¿Porque no? A mi me parece una buena idea- Dijo Brenda.

-A MI NO- gritaron los 2.

-Pues lo siento, si ustedes no lo hacen por las buenas, yo los obligare por las malas- Dijo Brenda.

-Claro, dame 200 soles- dijo Nicole.

-Ahahaha! Que graciosa, es en serio, si no lo hacen por las buenas, sera a mi manera- Dijo Brenda, con una sonrisa maligna.

-Te puedo dejar en marte sin casco- dijo Nicole.

-Recuerda, soy un espectro, puedo entrar a tu cuerpo y controlarlo contra tu voluntad, y hacer cosas que no te gustaran- Dijo Brenda, cambiando el color de sus ojos a rojo (normalmente son negros).

-Los extraterrestres tenemos mas poder sobre los espectros- dijo Nicole

-Si no es contigo, es con Finn, y no me gustaria- Dijo Brenda.

-Emmm, saben que sigo aqui no?- pregunto Finn.

-Muy bien genios, si tan mala les parece mi idea, digan ustedes al menos dos- Dijo Brenda, cambiando el color de sus ojos al de siempre.

-¬¬ que practique con un trapeador- dijo Nicole.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos- dijo una voz detras de ellos.

-AAAAHHHHH- grito Finn.

-Hola Jake- dijo Nicole.

-Que onda perrito- Dijo Brenda

-Je je je, escuche todo lo que hablaron, MI HERMANITO POR FIN LE PEDIRÁ MATRIMONIO A MARCY- grito Jake llorando dramaticamente.

-Es una gran noticia, que genial, y un gran paso en una relacion- Dijo Brenda.

-Si verdad- dijo Nicole.

-TIENEN QUE AYUDARME- grito Finn.

-Ay claro hermanito, a ver mmmmm, YA SE, finge que yo soy Marceline- dijo Jake.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- se rio Nicole.

-Hahahaha, Jake, por que no con tus poderes, tomas la forma de Marceline- Propuso Brenda, mientras se agarraba el estómago de tanta risa.

-Je je je, claro- dijo Jake y tomo la forma de Marceline -Hola Finn soy Marcy dame un beso muac muac- dijo Jake con voz chillona parando la trompa.

-AAAHHH ALEJATE DE MI PULGOSO- grito Finn.

-HAHAHAHA, vamos Finn, practica un poco, no seas princesa- Dijo Brenda

-Jejejejejeje bueno, PONTE A PRACTICAR CHAMACO- grito Nicole.

-Vamos Finn, dime eso importante que tienes que decirme- dijo Jake con vos chillona.

-Emmmm, bueno, Marcy...-

-Si Finn-

-Emm yo NO PUEDO HACER ESO- dijo Finn.

-HAHAHAHA, ay no... no puedo... mi estomago me duele hahahaha- Dijo Brenda, ya en el suelo, revolcándose de la risa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ay ya, no crei que seria tan dificil y BRENDA TENEMOS QUE PREPARAR EL LUGAR- grito Nicole

-NO ESTOY SORDA! Y es cierto, ¿que esperamos?- Dijo Brenda, un poco molesta

-YA YA vamonos- dijo Nicole chasqueando los dedos desapareciendo.

1 hora despues en la casa de Marceline...

-Creo que ya deberia ir donde Finn- dijo Marceline.

-¿Te ayudo a elegir ropa?- pregunto Elaine

-Mmmm claro- dijo Marceline.

-Hmmm, veamos que tenemos aqui- Dijo Elaine, revisando el armario de Marceline.

Luego de muchos cambios de ropa se quedaron con este vestido . y salieron de la casa directo al claro donde la esperaba Finn.

Marceline vio asombrada el claro, estaba decorado con telas rojas y blancas, en el centro había una mesa también decorada con telas del mismo color, y había un pequeño escenario improvisado a un lado.

-Wow ¿que es todo esto?- pregunto Marceline.

En otra parte...

-Oye Finn, Marceline ya llego- dijo Nicole.

-Bien amigo, llego la hora, es tu momento de brillar- Dijo Brenda.

-No se si puedo- dijo Finn.

-Tu tranquilo yo nervioso hermanito, todo va a salir bien- dijo Jake.

-Jake tiene razon, sabemos que puedes, a ver dejame prepararte mentalmente- Dijo Brenda, mientras le empezaba a dar una serie de bofetadas a Finn

-Traere el palo- dijo Nicole.

-NO NO NO NO NO NO NADA DE PALOS- grito Jake.

-Comportate chamaca, hay que tomar en serio las cosas- Dijo Brenda

-Aish bueno, pero ya sal canijo que no la puedes hacer esperar- dijo Nicole empujando a Finn a donde estaba Marceline.

-Suerte amigo, no lo arruines o saldre a picarte el trasero con mi navaja- Dijo Brenda

Con Finn y con Marceline.

-Hola Finn- saludo Marceline.

-Hola Marcy, te vez hermosa- dijo Finn.

-Gracias, tu tampoco estas tan mal heroe- dijo Marceline acercandose a el para darle un beso -¿Que es lo que quieres decirme?- pregunto.

-Primero quiero que te sientes y solo escuches- dijo Finn. Marceline se sento en una de las sillas de la mesa y Finn se subio en el escenario.

-Marcy... esto es para ti...

i've been working hard so long

seems like pay has been my only friend

my fragile heart's been done so wrong

i wondered if i'd ever heal again

ohh just like all the seasons never stay the same

all around me i can feel a change (ohh)

i will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me

leave the past behind me, today my life begins

a whole new world is waiting it's mine for the takin

i know i can make it, today my life begins

yesterday has come and gone

and i've learnt how to leave it where it is

and i see that i was wrong

for ever doubting i could win

ohh just like all the seasons never stay the same

all around me i can feel a change (ohh)

i will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me

leave the past behind me, today my life begins

a whole new world is waiting it's mine for the takin

i know i can make it, today my life begins

life's to short to have regrets

so i'm learning now to leave it in the past and try to forget

only have one life to live

so you better make the best of it

i will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me

leave the past behind me, today my life begins

a whole new world is waiting it's mine for the takin

i know i can make it, today my life begins

i will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me

leave the past behind me, today my life begins

a whole new world is waiting it's mine for the takin

i know i can make it, today my life begins

today my life begins...

... Finn bajo del escenario con una mano oculta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, se hinco frente a Marceline y saco de su bolsillo una cajita negra con el anillo dentro, Marceline estaba sorprendida.

-Marcy, he estado pensando mucho en esto, y bueno, solo quiero decirte que eres la más hermosa, no tienes comparación, tu eres ahora la dueña de mi corazón, de mi alma, me cautivaste, tu puño tocó mi corazón, asi que te lo dire, Marceline Abadeer, tu ¿quieres ser mi acompañante, en esta aventura de la vida?- Marceline estaba que lloraba de felicidad.

-S-si SI FINN SI QUIERO- grito Marceline y se lanzo sobre el abrazandolo con fuerza -Te amo-

-Yo tambien mi reina- dijo Finn y le dio un beso en los labios mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

En otra parte del bosque...

-Snif Snif, eso fue hermosoooooooooooooooo- dijo Jake llorando dramaticamente.

-Bravo, en serio, bravoo, se gano mis respetos- Dijo Brenda aplaudiendo

-Ay, y yo que queria usar el palo con clavos- dijo Nicole.

-Hahaha, vamos, hay que ir a felicitarlos por el compromiso, ¿no creen?- Dijo Brenda

-FINN HERMANITO FELICITACIONES- grito Jake saliendo de su escondite para abrazar a Finn.

-Heeey chicos! Muchas felicidades, me alegro tanto por ustedes dos!- Dijo Brenda, corriendo atrás de Jake.

-¿Y saben que es mejor? Que lo grabe todo- dijo Nicole.

-Ejejeje, bieeen, yo quiero ver el video despues! y quiero papitaaaas- Dijo Brenda, con la lengua de fuera.

-Despues, ahora dejemoslos solos- dijo Nicole.

-Uuuuu, solos ¬w¬- Dijo Brenda, codeando a Marceline.

-Callate- dijo Marceline.

-Je je je, bueno hermanito, ya nos vamos, pero como te dije ALEJATE DEL NIVEL 15-

-Siii, alejate del 15 ewe- Dijo Brenda, con sarcasmo.

-Ñe mejor ya vamonos a ver peliculas de terror, adios chicos- dijo Nicole y se teletransporto con Jake y Brenda a Marte XD.

Mientras tanto, con Finn y Marceline...(¬w¬)

Ellos ya se habían ido a la casa de Marceline, a beber un poco de vino tinto, y disfrutar del gran paso de la relación, ahora mismo se encontraban en la sala, donde conversaban de temas triviales, y bebian tranquilamente, pero luego Marceline puso su mano en el sofá, y Finn sin ver lo que hacía, puso su mano encima de la de Marcy, y al percatarse de ello, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, perdiendose en la mirada del otro, lentamente acercaron sus rostros, hasta sentir sus respiraciones chocar, hasta juntar sus labios en un tierno beso. Pero ese tierno beso, se convirtió de poco en poco en uno más pasional, mientras Finn abrazaba a Marceline por la cintura, y ella rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho.

La vampiresa comenzó a usar su lengua para jugar con la del humano, acelerando más su pulso, provocándolo con leves gemidos.

El chico recostó a su amante en el sofá, acariciando su pierna con la mano izquierda, haciendo que ella sintiera mucho placer, mientras aun seguían con su beso frances, sus respiraciones se aceleraban mucho, y al fin cortaron el beso por falta de aire.

Ambos jadeaban, y se miraban a los ojos, fue entonces que se levantaron del sofá, y continuaron besándose, Marceline se abrazó de la cintura de Finn con sus piernas, sintiendo sus sexos rozar, provocando un gemido de excitación en la vampiresa.

Finn, subió a la habitación de Marceline, cerrando la puerta con seguro, algo ilógico, puesto que solo ellos dos estaban en la casa. Finn recostó a Marceline en su cama, sus cuerpos ahora pedían más, ya que habían entrado en calor.

Finn volvio a besar a Marceline con pasion y fue bajando por su cuello, besando la mordedura que tenia en el, Marceline soltaba uno que otro gemido de placer mientras jugaba con el cabello de Finn. Le fue bajando el cierre del vestido, ella lo ayudo a quitarselo, luego arrojo el vestido a un lado de la habitacion. Miro el esbelto cuerpo de la vampiresa. Marceline no se quedo atras, le desabrocho la camisa al humano (me olvide de decirles que Finn esta con esmoquin) dejando al descubierto sus perfectos abdominales (segun Marceline claro XD). Ella se quedo mirando un rato su perfecto cuerpo y lo volvio a besar en los labios, muy apasionadamente. Finn le correspondio el beso, pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de la vampiresa, dándole calor a la situacion. Ella solo podía atinar a decir su nombre entre jadeos, correspondiendo al beso, entonces decidió tomar el control de la situación, poniendose arriba del muchacho, mientras lo miraba pícaramente:

-Me toca a mi héroe- Dijo ella, para hacerse paso, para besar su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas en el, lentamente fue bajando, dejando un caminito de besos en el cuerpo de su amante, quien estaba rojo de su rostro, viendo como su amante le demostraba su amor con esos actos llenos de pasión y lujuria, luego Finn ya no aguanto mas y la tomo de la cintura, volviendola a besar, y fue bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, con una mano comenzo a masajear uno mientras besaba el otro, con su mano libre, acariciaba su pierna derecha, a Marceline se le escapaban varios gemidos de placer, los cuales exitaban mas a Finn.

(ESCENA CENSURADA XD)

-Te amo Marcy- dijo Finn totalmente agitado, dandole un beso en la frente.

-Yo tambien te amo Finn- dijo Marceline abrazandolo.

Despues de esto los 2 se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Mientras tanto en una casa extraña...

-AY MAMACITA, NUNCA VUELVO A VER UNA PELÍCULA CON USTEDES- grito Jake asustado.

-Jajajaja, vamos Jake, no seas princeso- Dijo Brenda

-si no dio nada de miedo- dijo elaine.

-Mmmmm, muchos de esos monstruos se parecen a la gente de marte- dijo Nicole.

-En serio, eso si es algo interesante-dijo Elaine

-Siiiiii, el tipo de cabeza de triangulo es mi papi- dijo Nicole

-Ay que me da- se desmaya Jake.

-A veces me siento mal por el- dijo Elaine

-Mmmmmm seguro tiene problemas en casa- dijo Nicole.

* * *

**ESTO ES TODO, LAKNDKAÑJSFLKAHSDFKAJLKASD PERDON POR NO CONTINUAR CON EL LEMON, ES QUE LAS 3 NOS BLOQUEAMOS, BUENO, LES RECOMIENDO QUE ESCUCHEN TODAY MY LIFE BEGINS DE BRUNO MARS MIENTRAS LEEN.**

**blackoctubre: se cuidan **

**YO: BUENO BRENDA AHORITA NO PUEDE CONTESTAR, PERO IGUAL LE QUIERO AGRADECER A ELLA Y A TI ELAINE POR AYUDARME EN ESTA CAPI.**

**YYYY NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI, LLAMADO: PLANEANDO UNA BODA.**

**PD: LA DESCRIPCIÓN DE NUESTROS PERSONAJES ESTA EN MI PERFIL, HABLO DE MI PERSONAJE, EL DE ELAINE Y EL DE BRENDA.**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS.**


	8. Planeando una boda

Capitulo 7: "Planeando una boda"

**HOLIWIS MIS CANOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS, AKLFJAÑKSJFKAF OTRA VEZ NOS VEMOS SIIIIIIIIIIII, Y OTRA VEZ NOS METIMOS EN EL CAPI, FUCK YEAH, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN...**

**LEAN FLOJOS**

* * *

-Oigan no se como seran las bodas aqui, recuerden que soy de marte- dijo Nicole.

-Duh, bueno, luego tendre tiempo de explicarte, mientras tanto, como planearla- Dijo Brenda, poniendose en pose de pensador.

-creo que para las decoraciones las pueden acer mis amigas las arañas- dijo elaine

-Excelente idea, algo raro, hmm, como serian las decoraciones?- Dijo Brenda

-Eso habria que preguntarle a los novios- dijo elaine.

-Mmmmmm, los voy a llamar- dijo Nicole.

-Ok, mientras yo asalto el refri- Dijo Brenda.

-traeme algo porfavor-dijo Elaine.

-Ñaaa, claro- Dijo Brenda.

Llamada.

-¿Hola?- pregunto Marceline.

-Hola Marcy, queria preguntarte como querias la decoracion de tu boda- dijo Nicole.

-Emmmm, me gustaria que sea con tonos azul obscuro, y muchos detalles de negro, sabes que me gusta el negro- dijo Marcy.

Claro esperame un rato- dijo Nicole.

-Ok-

-Chicas... DEJEN DE TRAGAR QUE NO PUEDO HABLAR ASI- grito Nicole

-estabien- dijo elaine

-Oye si escuchamos, ñe, no se vale- Dijo Brenda.

-Ahora si Marcy, ¿algo mas que quieras?- pregunto Nicole.

-No pongas nada rosa- dijo Marceline.

-Claro, nada rosa- dijo Nicole.

-De lo demas encarguense ustedes- dijo Marceline.

-Emmmm, ¿estas segura?- pregunto Nicole.

-Si claro-

-Emmm ok- dijo Nicole y colgo.

-y entonses como le digo a las arañas que hagan las decoraciones- dijo elaine

-*~* arañas- dijo Nicole nerviosa.

-no te preocupes tu no las veras solo yo se que le tienes miedo ademas ser protectora del bosque me permite varias cosas- dijo elaine

-Bueno, entonces, ¿que les diras?- Pregunto Brenda

-nose como le dire que lo hagan por eso pregunto-dijo elaine

-Nicole fue la que hablo con Marcy, yo estaba comiendo contigo ¿recuerdas?- Dijo Brenda

-si pero nicole quedo en transe apenas dije arañas- dijo elaine

-Ok? Ya Nicole calmate, no veras arañas ¿Oh si?- Dijo Brenda sonriendo de manera malevola

- ella no las vera yo solo se donde estan esas arañas tejedoras -dijo elaine

-AAAHHH ARAÑAS- grito Nicole temblando.

-Ejeje, siempre funciona- Dijo Brenda

-dime como quieres las decoraciones nicole?-dijo elaine

-B-bueno, Marcy dijo que las quiere azul obscuro y varios tonos de negro, y nada de rosado- dijo Nicole.

-muy bien vuelvo en veinte minutos o quieres ir conmigo?-dijo elaine.

-Mejor me quedo con Brenda, no quiero ver arañas- dijo Nicole.

-estabien -dijo elaine saliendo de la habitacion

-Ok, que haremos en lo que Elaine vuelve?- Pregunto Brenda.

-Ver la comida :9- dijo Nicole.

-Saldre huyendo cuando vean que me trague todo jaja- Dijo Brenda.

-Jejejejejeje no ni creas- dijo Nicole.

-Tu seras mi complice, nah no es cierto, hay que ver el banquete jeje- Dijo Brenda

-Jejejejeje, sip, bueno, ¿que comida serviremos de entrada?- pregunto Nicole.

-Amm, alguna pasta?- Dijo Brenda.

-¿No seria muy pesado para la entrada?, mejor algo mas ligero, como el pescado- dijo Nicole.

-Hmmm, oh que te parece algun estofado- Dijo Brenda.

-Mmmmm no se, mejor preguntemosle a Elaine- dijo Nicole cogiendo su telefono.

Llamada.

-hola?-dijo elaine.

-Elaine, necesitamos tu opinion sobre algo- dijo Nicole.

-claro ,dime- dijo elaine.

-No nos decidimos por la comida y queriamos saber que opinabas- dijo Nicole.

-habla cual tienen?-dijo elaine.

-Brenda quiere pastas y yo quiero pescados- dijo Nicole.

- y si convinan todo y ademas hacen cordero , yo lo podria casar- dijo elaine.

-Mmmmm, entonces como seria el orden ¿que servimos primero?- pregunto Nicole.

-creo que le preguntarian a la gente que prefiere y que haiga una mesa estilo de banquete y ahi lo pueden tomar-dijo elaine.

-Mmmm eso seria mejor, gracias- dijo Nicole.

-por cierto ya estoy llendo con las decoraciones- dijo elaine

-No traes arañas ¿verdad?- pregunto Nicole.

-Por favor di que si- Bromeo Brenda

- no solo yo y soledad- dijo elaine (soledad es una ardilla).

-Bueno, entonces, emmmm ¿alguien sabe cocinar?- pregunto Nicole.

-Yo un poco, y tu Elaine?- Dijo Brenda

-se cosinar al igual que toco guitarra por cierto me abren?- dijo elaine.

-¿Eh?- Nicole abre la puerta de la casa -Oh ya llegaste-

-si y soledad te queria ver-dijo elaine con una ardilla en el hombro.

-Aaawww que linda cosa peludita- dijo Nicole.

-por cierto ten- dijo elaine dandole los arreglos a nicole.

-Oh miren que suave es...- una araña sale de la tela -AAAAAHHHHHH- Nicole sale corriendo de la casa.

-Oli- saludo la araña.

-Ejeje, hola pequeña araña- Dijo Brenda, poniendo a la araña en su mano.

- marry que haces aqui crei que te quedaste- dijo elaine.

-Mi patita se quedo en la tela- dijo Marry.

-le pegaste un buen susto a mi amiga , bueno te llevo a casa?- dijo elaine.

-Si por favor- dijo Marry.

-Adios Marry- Se despidio Brenda.

-brenda cuida a soledad- dijo elaine llevandose a marry.

-Claro, Nicole esta demasiado asustada para razonar- Dijo Brenda

- estabien por cierto soledad le tiene un mensaje a nicole- sale de la casa.

-Nicole! Ya puedes entrar! Elaine se llevo a Marry- Dijo Brenda, poniendose a soledad en el hombro.

-Aaddsjasdfasklkdsl casi me regreso a marte- dijo Nicole.

-Oh vamos, no seas cobarde, oh por cierto, Elaine dijo que soledad tenia un mensaje para ti- Dijo Brenda.

-¿Cual es?- pregunto Nicole.

-No tengo idea, solo me dijo eso, ¿Por que no le preguntas a soledad?- Dijo Brenda.

-Soledad ¿que me dejo Elaine?- le pregunto a la ardilla.

-la pequeña ardilla le da un pedaso de papel en hoja-

Nicole leyo la hoja.

-SIIII POR FIN PUEDO REGRESAR- grito Nicole muy feliz.

-A donde?- Pregunto Brenda

-Al bosque- dijo Nicole.

-Que hiciste para que no te dejaran entrar?- Dijo Brenda.

-Es que cuando llegue a la tierra destrui una parte del bosque accidentalmente cuando se estrello mi nave- dijo Nicole.

-Ooohhh, bueno, que te parece si seguimos con lo de la boda?- Dijo Brenda.

-Ok- dijo Nicole.

-Bien en que estabamos, amm, ah si, la boda- Dijo Brenda.

-¿Que mas nos falta?- pregunto Nicole

-Bien, ya tenemos los adornos, la comida, y supongo que faltan invitados no crees?- Dijo Brenda.

-Oh cierto, mmmmmmmmmmm, como serian- dijo Nicole.

-Ammm, que te parece si entre tu y yo hacemos las invitaciones y Finn y Marceline las repartan- Dijo Brenda.

-Ok- dijo Nicole -¿Pero como las hacemos?-

-Amm, por que no le preguntamos a Marceline y a Finn?- Dijo Brenda.

De repente se oye un estruendo fuera de la casa...

-Oye que rayos fue eso!- Dijo Brenda alarmada

-No lo se- dijo Nicole, ambas salieron de la casa y se dieron con la sorpresa de que se habia formado un crater enoooorme.

-Oh por glob! Que carajos, quieres ir a ver?- Dijo Brenda.

-Emmm, esta bien, pero tal vez puede ser algo peligroso- dijo Nicole.

Caminaron hacia el centro del crater y se encontraron con una roca del tamaño de la cabina de un avion.

-Mmmm parece una roca de saturno- dijo Nicole.

-Hmmm, no se como son esas cosas. Dijo Brenda

-Son rocas del anillo de saturno- dijo Nicole.

-Ohhh bueno, que crees que tenga dentro, si es que hay algo ahi- Dijo Brenda.

-Bueno...- de pronto la roca comenzo a moverse -Eso no es normal-

-Ok, corremos o vemos que hay dentro de la roca- Dijo Brenda.

-Emmmm, mejor vemos- dijo Nicole.

La roca comenzo a partirse por la mitad.

-Ok, esto ya no es una roca, es una nave- dijo Nicole.

-Jeje, genial, que habra adentro?- Dijo Brenda.

-Un brutal asesino de saturno- dijo Nicole.

-Lo conoces?- Pregunto Brenda, un tanto nerviosa.

-Atacan a marte todo el tiempo- dijo Nicole.

-Wow, creo que estas pensando en algo que no es bueno- Dijo Brenda.

La nave se abrio completamente, dejando ver a una chica de piel palida, cabello negro, ojos claros, un poco mas baja que Brenda y Nicole y tenia unas alas transparentes en la espalda

-Q-que hacemos?- Dijo Brenda.

-Emmm dejame hablar con ella- dijo Nicole acercandose a la chica.

-¿Eres asesina?- pregunto Nicole.

-Jejejejeje, no- dijo la chica.

-Mmmmm ¿pero eres de saturno no?- pregunto Nicole.

-Y tu eres de marte, por eso desconfias de mi- dijo la chica.

-Hey que pasa aya abajo- Dijo Brenda, desde una orilla del crater

-Puedes bajar Brenda, es seguro- dijo Nicole.

-Ok- Pero justo cuando iba a dar un paso para bajar, hubo un pequeño deslave - Ahhh, echen paja!- Grito Brenda, cayendo a una velocidad bastante notable.

-CARAJO- grito Nicole saliendose del camino.

Brenda se deslizaba a toda velocidad hacia la chica, pero ella la detiene con una especie de cetro.

-Ah, que cara.. oh gracias- Dijo Brenda.

-De nada- dijo la chica -Por cierto mi nombre es Yomara-

-Oh pues, gracias Yomara- Dijo Brenda

-Bueno, Yomara, como no estamos seguras de que no eres una asesina de saturno, te mantendre vigilada muuuuuuuuuuuy de cerca, pero ahora tenemos que seguir con la boda- dijo Nicole

-Oh cierto, lo olvidaba- Dijo Brenda.

-Volvamos a la casa- dijo Nicole.

-De acuerdo, ella viene?- Dijo Brenda

-Mmmmm, no lo se- dijo Nicole.

-No soy asesina- dijo Yomara.

-Bueno, pero igual te estare vigilando, vamonos- dijo Nicole.

-Ok? Vamos- Dijo Brenda

-Siii- dijo Yomara caminando con ellas.

En la casa...

-Bueno, ¿como hacemos las invitaciones?- pregunto Nicole.

-Te lo dije, debemos preguntarle a Marceline y a Finn- Dijo Brenda

-Ok- dijo Nicole, saco su celular y volvio a llamar a Marceline.

-¿Hola?- pregunto Marceline.

-Hola, Marcy, solo quiero hacerte una pregunta- dijo Nicole.

-Claro ¿que paso?- pregunto Marcy.

-Queremos saber como quieres las invitaciones- dijo Nicole.

-Mmmmm, podria ser con una parte de negro y lo demas blanco, y en la parte negra que hayan circulos blancos- dijo Marcy.

-Mmmmm, ok gracias- cuelga el telefono.

-Y bien, que te dijo?- Pregunto Brenda.

-Dijo que quiere que las invitaciones sean con una parte de negro y lo demas blanco, y en la parte negra que hayan circulos blancos- dijo Nicole.

-Ok, las haremos con magia?- Pregunto Brenda

-Mmmm no es tan facil como crees- dijo Nicole.

-Entonces las haremos al modo tradicional- Dijo Brenda

-¿Puedo ayudar?- dijo Yomara.

-Mmmmmmmm, no lo se, todavia no confio- dijo Nicole.

-¡Confia! no voy a matarte, soy diferente- dijo Yomara.

-Nicole, recuerdas que te comente que podia leer las auras?- Dijo Brenda, observando fijamente a Yomara.

-Si si me acuerdo- dijo Nicole.

- A decir verdad, creo que podemos confiar en ella, creo, mas no estoy segura aun- Dijo Brenda

-Pueden confiar, no se preocupen- dijo Yomara.

-Mmmm, bueno, ¿sabes hacer invitaciones?- pregunto Nicole.

-Si, solo dime que tengo que hacer- dijo Yomara.

-Invitaciones con una parte de negro y lo demas blanco, y en la parte negra que hayan circulos blancos- dijo Nicole.

-Esta bien, puedo hacerlo; y ¿quién se casa?- preguntó Yomara

-Finn y Marceline, unos amigos nuestros- dijo Nicole.

-Me gustaría conocerlos, ¿crees que se pueda?- preguntó Yomara

-Por mi esta bien, tu que dices Nicole?- Dijo Brenda.

-Mmmmmmm bueno, que los conosca- dijo Nicole.

-Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ¿y cuándo?- preguntó Yomara.

-Cuando terminemos de hacer esto- dijo Nicole.

-Bueno, sera mejor que empecemos si queremos dormir- Dijo Brenda mirando a la ventana, se veia que eran mas o menos las cuatro de la tarde.

-Uy cierto- dijo Nicole.

-¿Cuántas invitaciones tenemos que hacer?- preguntó Yomara.

-Ammm, Nicole? Cuantas seran?- Pregunto Brenda.

-No lo se, luego le pregunto a Marcy- dijo Nicole.

-Mmmmm pregunta ahoritaaaa- dijo Yomara.

-Tu pregunta Brenda ya lo hice muchas veces- dijo Nicole.

-Ñaa, esta bien- Saca su telefono y marca un numero -Hola Marcy?- Dijo Brenda por el telefono.

-Hola, que sucede ahora- Dijo Marcy

-Queriamos preguntarte mas o menos cuantas invitaciones seran?- Dijo Brenda.

-Mmmmm, hagan como para 200 personas, MENOS PARA FLAMA- grito Marceline.

-Pregúntale también cuando puedo conocerlos- murmuró Yomara.

-Jajaja, claro, eso esta bien para Finn? Oh ni siquiera le has preguntado- Dijo Brenda.

-FIIIIIIIINNN- grito Marceline.

-Estoy aqui ¿que paso?- preguntó Finn.

-Brenda te quiere preguntar algo- dijo Marceline dándole el teléfono.

-Hola- dijo Finn.

-Ah hola Finn, esta bien si no le damos una invitación a Flama, creo que es algo amm, un poco exagerado- Dijo Brenda.

-Bueno, no quiero que arruine la boda- dijo Finn.

-Bueno, esta bien- Dijo Brenda -Entonces a empezar, tal vez para mañana esten listas, mañana en la tarde mejor dicho-

-Oye recuerda lo de Yomara- dijo Nicole.

-Ah cierto, conocimos a una chica saturno, quiere conocerlos a ustedes dos, pregunta que cuando se podria- Dijo Brenda

-Mmmmm te parece en la noche- dijo Finn.

-¡DILE QUE SI!- afirmó Yomara.

-Bien creo que ya escuchaste jejeje- Dijo Brenda.

-Bueno, entonces hablamos mas tarde- dijo Finn colgando.

-Ok, empezamos?- Dijo Brenda

-Yaaaaa- dijo Yomara muy entusiasmada.

-Bien, lista Nicole?- Dijo Brenda

-Sip- dijo Nicole.

-Empecemos entonces- dijo Yomara.

Y comenzaron a hacer las invitaciones, se demoraron más o menos 2 horas en terminar las invitaciones.

Luego de dos horas, por fin terminaron las invitaciones

-me abren porfavor -dijo elaine gritando desde afuera

Nicole le abre la puerta.

-¿PERO DONDE TE HABÍAS METIDO?- grito Nicole.

-¿Quién es ella? - interrumpió Yomara.

.Ah ahora se te ocurre aparecer no?- Dijo Brenda, algo molesta

- am.. ayude a unos patos am.. y un gato y ... y creo que era una marmota- dijo elaine excusandose

-¿Y CREES QUE ASI AYUDAS?- grito Nicole.

-si ...-dijo elaine con algo de miedo

-Sabes que eso no te libera del aprieto en el que estas metida Elaine- Dijo Brenda

- lo se y eso es malo- dijo elaine.

-AY, POR LLEGAR TARDE TENDRAS QUE COCINAR- grito Nicole.

-hablando de eso tienen los ingredientes?- dijo elaine

-¬¬ no- dijo Nicole.

- dame una lista y le digo a mis amigos del bosque para conseguir los ingredientes- dijo elaine

-Que te parece si los buscas por tu cuenta, eso sera un castigo- Dijo Brenda

- entonses ven conmigo para que veas que si los consigo por mi cuenta-dijo elaine.

-Nada de que va contigo, tu compra sola- dijo Nicole

- quien dijo que yo compro mi comida , yo la caso - dijo elaine.

-¿QUIÉN ES ELAINE? - preguntó Yomara.

-Ay cierto, Elaine, ella es Yomara, Yomara ella es Elaine- dijo Nicole

-mucho gusto Yomara- dijo elaine.

-lo mismo digo- contestó Yomara

-ahora cambiando de tema encerio tengo que ir a comprar los ingredientes nunca e ido a un supermercado- dijo elaine.

-Si tienes que comprar, no podemos servir animales muertos- dijo Nicole.

-estabien pero nunca e ido a un supermercado en mi vida- dijo elaine

-que es lo que van a hacer ahora, ¿puedo ayudar?- dijo Yomara.

-¿Sabes donde esta el supermercado?- pregunto Nicole.

- no - dijo elaine.

-Mejor vamos las 4- dijo Nicole -Pero Elaine cocina-

- estabien- dijo elaine

-podrian mostrarme el lugar, la verdad es que no conosco nada de por acá... no soy de acá, como ya recordaran vengo de saturno...- dijo Yomara.

-Solo siguenos- dijo Nicole.

-eres de saturno?, nicole es amiga tuya?- pregunto elaine.

-Mmmmmmm, no, recien nos conocimos hoy- dijo Nicole.

-si, mi nave se estrelló y nicole me ayudo junto con brenda- dijo Yomara.

-entonses es comun que se estrellen naves?- dijo elaine

-Lo dices porque nos estrellamos en el bosque- dijo Nicole.

-si y tu destruiste la mitad del bosque- dijo elaine

-QUE NO FUE MI CULPA- grito Nicole.

-jajajajajajajaja destruiste el bosque?- exclamó Yomara riendo.

-Solo la mitad- dijo Nicole.

-Oh nada mas eh- Dijo Brenda sarcasticamente

-jajajajajajaja que chevere jajaja solo la mitad, nada mas...- dijo Yomara riendo a carcajadas.

-Ñe, bueno ¿compramos o no?- pregunto Nicole.

-Pues yo digo que si no?- Dijo Brenda, de nuevo en un tono sarcastico

- vamos- dijo elaine.

Y las 4 salieron a comprar los ingredientes para cocinar.

En el supermercado.

-¿qué ingredientes necesitamos?-dijo Yomara

-algunas especias la carne y un poco de clorudo de sodio-dijo elaine

-Cloruro de sodio? Para que?- Dijo Brenda

- es sal -dijo elaine

-Ah ya- Dijo Brenda

-jaja que nombres para mas raros- dijo Yomara.

-Son científicos, la ciencia no es lo mio- Dijo Brenda

-oh, qué raros, en mi planeta no hablamos con esos términos- dijo Yomara.

-Y con cuales hablan?- Pregunto Brenda

-mm cosas normales jaja no lo se, no usamos términos científicos- dijo Yomara

-Igual que en marte- dijo Nicole.

- yo los uso para ver la cara que ponen - dijo elaine casi riendose.

-y... ya vamos al supermercado-dijo elaine

-Ya estamos aqui- dijo Nicole.

- no se yo nunca e ido a uno- dijo elaine.

-Bueno, que les parece si buscamos los ingredientes?- Dijo Brenda

-supongo- diho elaine

-jaja cierto, espera que compraremos?-preguntó Yomara.

-Carne, pasta, pescado y muchas cosas mas- dijo Nicole.

-¿qué servirán en la boda?-preguntó Yomara.

-Pescado, pastas y cordero- dijo Nicole.

-este lugar esta lleno de comida- dijo elaine

-Por que no olfateas los ingredientes para que sea mas rapido?- Dijo Brenda

- me tendria que tranformar en lobo - dijo elaine

-Que importa- dijo Nicole.

- es legal convertirse en lobo en el supermercado?- dijo elaine

-Mmmmm, aqui no dice ningun cartel que dice "Prohibido transformarse en lobo"- dijo Nicole.

-bueno- dijo elaine ya en forma de lobo

-Busca lo que necesitemos- dijo Nicole.

-el pescado esta por aqui y creo que seria mejor comprar salmon - dijo elaine caminando por un pasillo.

En eso se aparece un guardia de seguridad.

-OIGAN NO SE PERMITEN MASCOTAS- grito el guardia.

-no soy mascota soy un lobo - dijo elaine.

-Es una persona transformada en lobo- dijo Nicole.

-eso es cierto- dijo elaine.

-FUERA DE LA TIENDA- grito el guardia.

-Elaine mejor transformate en humano otra vez- dijo Brenda.

-estabien- dijo elaine ya en forma humana.

-QUE NO SE VUELVA A REPETIR- gritó el guardia.

-estabien señor y por favor no fume mientras trabaja- dijo elaine.

-Cierto, apesta a cigarro- dijo Brenda.

El guardia se va.

Luego de 2 horas terminaron de comprar la comida para la boda y ya estaban en casa viendo a Elaine cocinar.

-ya esta listo- dijo elaine.

-¿Ya?-

-¿Tan rapido?-

-si , es que ya tengo mucha practica cocinando y ya se que hacer recuerden mi edad .- dijo elaine.

-5842 años-

-si jejeje-dijo elaine - ¿quieren probar?

-Bueno- dijeron todas y Elaine les sirvió un poco de la comida que cocino.

-y como esta- dijo elaine

-Mmmm, esta rico- dijo Nicole.

-Si esta delicioso- dijo Brenda.

-Sabe bien- dijo Yomara.

- y quieren postre?- dijo elaine.

-¿Cual es el postre?- pregunto Brenda.

-buñuelos en merengue francés - dijo elaine.

-Oh bueno- dijeron todas.

Elaine le sirve a todas un buñuelo a cada una.

- y esta bien para la boda?- pregunto elaine

-Si estan perfectos- dijo Brenda.

-Si tienes razon- dijo Nicole.

-Mmmm nunca habia provado algo asi- dijo Yomara.

-y que nos falta-pregunto elaine.

-Mmmmmm, creo que el vestido- dijo Nicole.

- eso se encargar mis amigas- dijo elaine.

-¿Cuales amigas?- pregunto Yomara.

-las arañas- dijo elaine

-¿ARAÑAS?- grito Nicole.

-si arañas.-la calmo elaine.

-¿Que son arañas?- pregunto Yomara.

-son animales que tejen telarañas- dijo elaine.

-Oh- dijo Yomara.

-Son cosas horribles- dijo Nicole nerviosa.

-ni tanto-dijo elaine.

-Bueno, entonces tenemos que pedirle a las arañas que hagan el vestido de Marcy- dijo Brenda.

-si pero tenemos que decirle a marcy que valla- dijo elaine.

-Claro, pero ¿como vamos vestidas nosotras?- pregunto Nicole.

- vallan ustedes igual solo espero que no tengan fobia- dice elaine

-Emmmm, ¿nosotras tenemos que ir a ver a las arañas?- pregunto Nicole.

-Si, si quieres un vestido- dijo Brenda.

-exacto-dijo elaine.

-Ay, pero si me comen las culpare a ustedes- dijo Nicole.

-las arañas no comen marcianos-dijo elaine

-Pero igual- dijo Nicole.

-nada tu vas a ver si se te quita tu fobia-dijo elaine

-Grrrr-

-niky porque le tienes fobia a las arañas- pregunto brenda

-Es que son animales horribles- dijo Nicole.

-no lo son , pobres- dijo elaine

-Se parecen mucho a los carnívoros de marte- dijo Nicole.

- algun dia tendre que ir a marte- dijo elaine

-Si conseguimos una nave- dijo Nicole.

-y de donde conseguiriamos una nave- pregunto brenda

-Mmmmmm la unica que tenemos es la que estrelle- dijo Nicole.

-Y la que estrelle yo- dijo Yomara.

-otro dia vemos si las reparamos ahora vamos por los vestidos al bosque- dijo elaine.

-No quiero- dijo Nicole.

-entonses no tendras vestido-dijo brenda

-Grrrr ok voy, PERO QUE NINGUNA ARAÑA SE ME SUBA ENCIMA- grito Nicole.

Media hora despues...

-AAAAAHHHHHH QUITENMELAS- grito Nicole porque las arañas se le habian subido al cuerpo para tomarle las medidas.

-calmate solo hacen cosquillas- comento elaine

-se siente gracioso - dijo brenda

-Que lindos animalitos- dijo Yomara.

-ya terminaron- dijo elaine.

-Adslñkaaaaaaaaaaa ya salganse de mi cuerpo- dijo Nicole.

- yo sigo teniendo duda porque no puedo ir como lobo?-dijo elaine

-¿A donde?- pregunto Yomara.

- a la boda de unos amigos- dijo brenda.

-No lo se, la Dp no quiere- dijo Nicole.

-no quiere que?- pregunto elaine.

-Que vayan animales que no sean Jake- dijo Nicole.

-pero pero.. ok- dijo elaine mientras escribía en una hoja algo.

-¿Que escribes?- pregunto Yomara.

-nada .. malo- dijo elaine

Y aparecen las arañas.

-Chicas los vestidos estan listos- dijo Charlotte.

-muchas gracias el bosque estara agradecido con ustedes- dijo elaine.

-De nada, y si encuentran a mi hija en alguno de sus vestidos me la regresan- dijo Charlotte.

-claro con mucho gusto- dijo elaine.

-¿Mañana a que hora es la boda?- pregunto Nicole

-en la noche o si no la novia se quema- dijo brenda.

-¿Las novias se queman aqui?- pregunto Yomara.

-no es que la novia es la reina de los vampiros- dijo elaine.

-¿Que es un vampiro?- pregunto Yomara.

-un vampiro es un ser segun malvado que aterrorisa gente y le chupa la sangre- dijo elaine.

- pero su reina no es asi- dijo brenda.

-Es todo lo contrario a lo que se piensa que es un vampiro- dijo Nicole.

- cierto- dijo elaine.

-Oh bueno- dijo Yomara.

Y luego de llevarse sus vestidos, regresaron a la casa de Elaine, y encontraron a la hija de Charlotte, estaba en el vestido de Brenda.

- brenda puedes llevar a la hija de charlotte a casa?- pregunto elaine.

- si hay la llevo- dijo brenda con la araña en el hombro.

Ya de noche en la cueva llena de lobos de elaine

- michael dile a todos que traigan a marcy- dijo elaine a un lobo ya un poco adulto.

-Esta bien Elaine, pero me debes un venado entero- dijo Michael.

-claro michael- dice elaine.

Y Michael se fue a buscar a Marceline.

-¿Las arañas ya tenian listo el vestido?- pregunto Nicole.

-si no es la primera vez que le hacen un vestido a marcy- dijo elaine.

-¿Como son los vestidos de novia aqui?- pregunto Yomara.

-Son todos blancos y algo esponjados- dijo Nicole.

-Oh- dijo Yomara.

De la nada se escucha la puerta golpar eran los lobos con marcy en el lomo de ellos.

-michael trata un poco mejor a los invitados porfavor- dijo elaine

-estabien- dijo michael.

-Jejejejeje fue divertido- dijo Marceline.

-marcy te sugiero que te pruebes el vestido - dijo brenda.

-Esta bien- dijo Marceline.

- el vestido esta en la habitacion hay te lo pruebas -dijo elaine.

-Ok regreso en un rato- dijo Marceline y se fue a la habitacion para probarse el vestido.

-y que me cuentan- pregunto elaine.

-Aqui, esperando a que salga- dijo Nicole.

-igual - dijo brenda.

-Yo estoy aprendiendo nuevas cosas de la tierra- dijo Yomara.

- y como es marte y saturno- pregunto elaine.

-Marte es un desierto rojo- dijo Nicole.

-Saturno es una superficie de montañas de tierra- dijo Yomara.

-interesante- dijo brenda

-genial- dijo elaine.

-Ya voy a salir- dijo Marceline. Salio con un hermoso vestido algo ajustado de la sona del pecho hasta la cadera y luego se abria hasta el suelo.

-te ves bien- dijo elaine.

-Aawww amo ese vestido- dijo Nicole.

-se ve bien- dijo brenda.

-Gracias- dijo Marceline.

* * *

**YYYYY ASI MIS CANOLIS ES COMO SE PLANEA UNA BODA, ENVIDIENOS BITCHES...**

**A CONTINUACION, ELAINE NOS DIRA UNAS PALABRAS**

**am.. hola soy blackoctubre ( Elaine) y pues no me estado conectando por el echo que no tengo word en mi computadora y donde escribia se murio la compu mas el echo de que e estado en el hospital mas la pardidida de varias personas y eso me deprimio un tiempo y creo que me despido aqui este pequeño demonio blackoctubre.**

**BUENO ESO ES TODO, PERDONENME POR NO SUBIR CAPIS, ES QUE LA ESCUELA Y ADEMAS UNA DESEPCION ME TIENEN OCUPADA.**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS.**


	9. NEWS

**HOLIWIS MIS CANOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS.**

**KASLJFASKL COMO LOS EXTRAÑOO, HACE MUCHO QUE NO SUBO UN CAPI DE MIS HISTORIAS, PERO ES PORQUE LA ESCUELA ME TIENE OCUPADA, YA CASI ACABO LA SECUNDARIA PARA ENTRAR DE FRENTE A LA UNI, PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE LOS DEJARE A USTEDES.**

**BUENO, AHORA LES QUIERO CONTAR ALGO QUE NO TIENE MUCHO QUE VER CON MIS FICS, PERO ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI, BUENO, EN PRIMER LUGAR, DECIDI QUE CUANDO LLEGUE A LA UNI, ESTUDIARE ARTE, AMO MUCHO EL ARTE Y ES A LO QUE ME QUIERO DEDICAR, PERO POR CULPA DE MI PADRE, QUE NO QUIERE PAGARME ESA CARRERA, DUDO QUE PUEDA ESTUDIAR ARTE u.u**

**PERO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ESO ME IMPIDA HACER LO QUE MAS ME GUSTA.**

**Y AHORA LES QUIERO HACER UN AVISO, NO SOLO ME DEDICARE A SUBIR FICS, SINO QUE TAMBIEN SUBIRE FANARTS Y COMICS EN DEVIANART, YA SE QUE LES PROMETI ESO HACE TIEMPO, PERO ESTA VEZ ES CIERTO, YA DOMINE BIEN UN PROGRAMA DE DIBUJO PARA TABLET Y AHI DIBUJARE MIS COMICS, FANARTS O LO QUE SEA DE HDA, ESPERO LES GUSTE LA IDEA Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO FIC QUE ACTUALICE.**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS **


	10. La boda

Capitulo 8: "La boda"

**ELAINE:hola soy blackoctubre y yo tengo que dar las malas noticia por cuestion de cake324 no habra despedida de soltero, la intente convenser pero no funciono XD.**

**YO:ASI ES, NO HABRA DESPEDIDAAAAAAS, ASI QE SOPORTEN LA ABURRIDA CEREMONIA QUE DARA MENTITA.**

**LEAN FLOJOS.**

**Y TAMBIEN PARA ACLARAR, YOMARA ES MI BFF, Y LA METI EN LA HISTORIA...**

* * *

Para aclarar esta situacion, Yomara estaba en otra habitacion viendo nuevas cosas de la tierra. cuando salio...

-Chicas ¿quien es ella?- pregunto Marceline.

-Oh cierto, Marcy ella es Yomara, una alien de Saturno- dijo Nicole.

-Holiiiis- dijo Yomara caminando hacia Marceline y comenzo a moverle el brazo muy fuerte -Nicole, Brenda y Elaine me han dicho que eres una criatura extraña que se quema con el sol y que te vas a casar y que te tienes que poner un vestido blanco-

-Emmmm, me esta lastimando el brazo- dijo Marceline.

-Es que todavia no sabe saldar como humana- dijo Nicole.

-bueno yo me voy a cazar cordero y un venado,ustedes pueden comprar el salmon y la pasta?- dijo elaine.

-Esta bien, pero no te tardes como la otra vez- dijo Brenda.

-si ire sola aver si me encuentro con los lobos de fuego no me agradan mucho pero bueno- dijo elaine saliendo de la casa en forma de lobo.

-No nos metas en problemas con la Flama- dijo Nicole.

-no lo hare solo me llevo con los lobos no con ella- dijo elaine.

-Bueno, pero aun asi ten cuidado- dijo Brenda.

-lo tendre adios- dijo elaine y se fue de ahi.

-¿Quien es la Flama?- pregunto Yomara.

-Oh bueno, yo te lo digo- dijo Nicole.

Flashback

Ya habian pasado 3 meses desde que Nicole y Elaine se habian conocido, y estaban viviendo juntas. Brenda las visitaba seguido para mostrarles como era la vida de un espectro.

-Wow ¿en serio puedes atravesar cosas si quieres?- pregunto Nicole.

-Sip, y tambien me puedo meter en tu cuerpo y manejarlo como yo quiera- dijo Brenda con una sonrisa asi ¬w¬.

-sigo creyendo que te me haces familiar- dijo elaine.

-Nunca nos hemos visto antes- dijo Brenda.

-nosotras tenemos que ir a cazar- dijo elaine.

-Bueno entonces, me voy a molestar a algun vivo- dijo Brenda -Adios-

-Adios Brenda- dijo Nicole.

-michael, billie , pedro, alex, bruno, ana, monica, maria y jose vengan vamos a cazar- dijo elaine hablando a algunos lobos que hablan y no hablan.

En eso aparecieron los lobos que llamo Elaine, y algunos tenian merengue en la boca o baba.

- oigan no invitaron a pastel o si?- dijo elaine

-si pero no ahora ya se gasto- dijo maria.

-¿Por qué tienen espuma en la boca?- pregunto Nicole.

-porque es merengue y pues save bien señorita- dijo michael.

-¿Qué es merengue?- pregunto Nicole.

-es lo que viene en el pastel si quieres algun dia te preparo- dijo elaine.

-Mmmmm bueno- dijo Nicole.

Luego de eso, salieron de la cueva y se adentraron al bosque a cazar. Cuando estaban por un claro, se encontraron con Marceline.

-Hola chicas- dijo Marceline.

-Hola Marceline- dijo Nicole.

-hey marcy- dijo elaine.

-woaf auuuuu- dicen pedro alex monica jose.

-ELAINE YA TENEMOS HAMBRE- grito Michael.

-yo no - dijo maria

-calmense ya vamos- dijo elaine.

-Bueno chicas me gusto verlas, ahora me voy a ver a Finn- dijo Marceline.

-Bueno- dijo Nicole

-cuidate- dijo elaine.

Y Marceline se fue a ver a Finn.

Paso un rato, cuando ya habian cazado lo que necesitaban para alimentarse, como ciervos, conejos, y vacas. Tenian la boca manchada de sangre, escepto Nicole porque no podia transformarse en lobo.

-ya vamos a casa pero alguien nos vijila desde hace rato no lo ven-elaine señala al bosque donde una parte brilla.

-¿Elaine que es ese olor raro?- pregunto Nicole.

-ELAINE- grito Michael.

- fuego- dijo elaine

Fueron corriendo a una parte del bosque donde venia la luz, y vieron un monton de lobos de fuego que estaban quemando arboles.

- ogian lobos de fuego que hacen por estos rumbos- dijo elaine en idioma lobo.

-La Princesa Flama nos dijo que vinieramos aca- dijo un lobo de fuego.

-pero como expliquense- dijo elaine.

-Elaine nos estamos quemando- dijo Michael, algunos lobos tenian quemaduras en su pelaje.

-ustedes lobos de fuego vamos con su princesa no me arriesgare que los mios sean lastimados- dijo elaine.

-Uuuuu eso no le va a gustar a la princesa- dijo otro lobo.

-no me importa yo voy- dijo elaine.

Los lobos se fueron en otra direccion pero aun asi quemaron arboles a su paso.

-Elaine siguen quemando arboles- dijo Nicole.

-no quemen cosas es malo despues ya no podran pasar- dijo elaine a los lobos.

-Mis lobos pueden hacer lo que quieran en esta tierra- dijo una voz al frente de ellos.

-La princesa- dijeron los lobos de fuego

-perdoneme princesa pero esta tierra no le pertence- dijo elaine.

-Tu no me hables que no eres de la realeza- dijo la (puta) princesa Flama.

-tal vez no sea de la realeza pero tengo que defender al bosque- dijo elaine.

-Pues yo si soy de la realeza, y no tengo que ser tan arrogante como tu- dijo Nicole acercandose a Flama.

-¿Tu? ¿De la realeza? ¿Cual realeza? Ni siquiera te conosco y ya me estas cayendo mal- dijo Flama.

-Pues, deja que me presente, soy Nicole, princesa de Marte- dijo Nicole.

-¿De Marte? Eso es fuera de Ooo, asi que no puedes opinar aqui- dijo Flama molesta.

(A GOLPEAR FLAMAS SE HA DICHO XD) Nicole saca de la nada un palo de madera con clavos en la punta y golpea la cara de Flama.

-¿Y tu si puedes opinar? Tu reino no es este, y tienes suerte de que el palo era de madera porque sino usaba uno de metal reforzado- dijo Nicole.

-MALDITAAA- grito Flama y comenzo a lanzar bolas de fuego como loca, Nicole solo las golpeaba con el palo hasta que una de las bolas se le escapa de alcance.

-y asi es como se sobrevive aqui con los lobos normales , QUEMA QUEMA espera no me estoy quemando- dijo elaine

-OYE QUE LE HISITE A MI AMIGA- grito Nicole a Flama.

-ELLA SE ATRAVEZO ENTRE MI BOLA DE FUEGO- grito Flama.

-bueno lobos de fuego me permiten un momento - dijo elaine saltando ahora en forma de lobo de fuego hacia flama.

-AAAAHHHHH QUITENMELA QUITENMELA- gritaba Flama.

-porfavor te alejas de este bosque o no me hagas hacerte daño- dijo elaine.

-ARG ESTA BIEN, pero dejame hacer algo antes- dijo lanzando una bola de fuego a otra direccion, y le cae a Nicole (ME QUEMO DX).

-nicole- elaine corre hacia nicole tranformandose en su forma semihumana.

-Arg me duele- dijo Nicole con los brazos quemados.

-Bueno creo que eso es todo, me voy alienígena y cosa extraña del bosque- dijo Flama y se fue, los lobos de fuego se quedaron por que se llevaron bien con elaine.

Fin del flashback

-Y por eso no nos llevamos bien con Flama- dijo Nicole.

-Interesante- dijo brenda.

ELAINE: 12:30 am la gente esta preparando todo chan chan chan.

Despues de hoooooras planeando la boda y que Marceline se fuera a su casa, las chicas se quedaron dormidas de cansancio en la casa de Elaine, ya que no habian parado de trabajar todo el dia. Hasta que…

- vine tengo el cordero y el venado michael.- dijo elaine.

-Elaine estan dormidas- dijo Michael.

-levantalas como tu saves como- dijo elaine.

-AAAUUUUUU (MI INTENTO DE AUYIDO DE LOBO)- ahuyo Michael.

Todas despiertan.

-ARG ¿QUE NO VEN QUE QUEREMOS DORMIR?- grito Nicole.

-ya despierten ayudenme a llevar las cosas mientras yo hago el cordero- dijo elaine.

-Ustedes vayan yo me quedo a dormir- dijo Brenda.

-No claro que no, tenemos que hacerlo juntas- dijo Nicole.

-¿Por que no teletransportas las cosas al dulce reino?- pregunto Brenda.

-Oh cierto- dijo Nicole, y teletransporto las cosas al dulce reino. Sin saber que las cosas caerían sobre Rol de Canela.

elaine hacia el cordero mientras nicole, brenda y yomara se teletranportaban.

En el dulce reino.

-ya termine el cordero ahora tengo que irme- dijo elaine.

2:00pm siguen con la boda.

Ya casi acababan de hacer los preparativos para la boda, y las chicas tenian unas ojeras del tamaño de 2 pelotas de ping pong, pero valia la pena porque en pocas horas sus amigos se casaban.

En la casa del árbol.

Jake estaba arreglando a Finn para ir a la iglesia, pero lo estaba haciendo muy exageradamente, le habia puesto una cantidad innecesaria de gel en la cabeza, un litro de colonia para hombre entre otras cosas exageradas.

-hermanito te ves muy guapo para esta ocacion- dijo jake

-¿Pero era necesario toda esta cosa en mi cabeza?- pregunto Finn.

-si si era necesario- dijo jake

-Pero paresco un… no se que- dijo Finn.

- un chico guapo- dijo jake.

De repente aparece Nicole para avisarle algo a Finn y a Jake.

-Oigan chicos… JAKE QUE CARAJOS LE HISISTE A FINN- grito Nicole.

- lo puse reguapo- dijo jake.

-Parece un punk de 40 años con toda esa cosa que le pusiste en la cabeza- dijo Nicole.

-¿Punk?- dijo Finn y se vio en el espejo, tenia los pelos parados con una cosa azul en la cabeza -JAKE-

-asi se ve bien- dijo jake.

-Jake asi Marceline lo va a dejar plantado en el altar- dijo Nicole.

-bueno- dijo jake.

Le labo el gel en la cabeza y lo volvio a peinar y mientras hacia eso…

-Bueno a lo que venia, la Dp dice que el padre de la Princesa Flama la libero de la lampara donde estaba encerrada- dijo Nicole.

-QUEE- gritaron Finn y Jake.

-ESTOY AQUI NO TIENEN QUE GRITAR- grito Nicole.

-pero wuaw eso es peligroso- dijo jake.

-Seguro va a venir a arruinarme mi boda- dijo Finn.

-Tranquilos chicos, si la vela loca viene a su boda Elaine, Brenda y yo nos encargaremos de ella mientras ustedes se casan- dijo Nicole.

-seguro-dijo jake.

-Ahora si me voy a casa a ayudar a las demas, ADIOS- y se teletransporto a la casa de Elaine.

-ves te dije que me veo mal- dijo finn

-Shhh tu calla enano ahora te arreglare el cabello- dijo Jake.

-jeje estabien hermano- dijo finn

Mientras tanto en casa de Marceline…

Marceline estaba con Brenda, ella la estaba ayudando a ponerse el vestido de novia, mientras tambien la peinaba y la maquillaba.

-¿Ya terminaste?- pregunto Marceline.

-si mira- dice brenda

-Recuerda que no me puedo ver en el espejo- dijo Marceline.

-cierto , pero te ves bien- dijo brenda

-Bueno confiare en ti, por cierto tienen que arreglarse ustedes- dijo Marceline.

-lose pero eso sera dificil-dijo brenda

RIIIIIING (suena el telefono de Marceline)

-¿Hola?- contesta Marceline.

-MARCY TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA- grito Nicole por el telefono.

-Ay ¿Ahora que paso? Por cierto NO GRITES- grito Marceline.

-Perdon, es que Elaine no se quiere poner vestido- dijo Nicole.

Se escuchan cosas rompiendose en otra parte.

-ELAINE QUE HACES- grito Nicole.

-huyo lejos de aqui- grita elaine

Se corta la llamada.

-Creo que tenemos un problema- dijo Marceline.

-creo que si -dijo brenda.-

-Bueno ve a buscar a Elaine mientras yo me quedo aqui- dijo Marceline.

-ahora mismo voy- dijo brenda.

-Y la tras aqui para ponerle el vestido- dijo Marceline.

-ya ya voy-dijo brenda.

Media hora despues…

-Ay por que tardaran tanto- se pregunto Marceline.

De repente se escuchan unos ruidos fuera de la casa.

-¡SUELTENMEE!- se escuchan gritos.

-DEJA DE MOVERTE- grito otra voz.

-AY MEJOR LLEVANOS ADENTRO DE UNA VEZ-

En la casa aparecieron Brenda y Nicole llevando a Elaine amarrada de pies y manos.

-grr charlote ataca- grita elaine y en eso aparecen muchas arañas.

-AAHHHHHHHHHHH- grita Nicole y sale corriendo de la casa.

-Si sabes que a mi no me asustan ¿verdad?- pregunto Brenda.

-gracias ratonsito - elaine se livera y va corriendo hacia la libertad.

-A ver. Tu regresa aqui- dijo Marceline y le lanzo un rayo rojo que la involvio con un aura roja y la arrastro a su casa.

-mm… ya nimodos pero como creen que estare en 2 lugares con esta cosa- dijo elaine.

-¿En 2 lugares?- pregunto Brenda.

-Ya eso no importa, vistanse que se nos hace tarde- dijo Marceline.

-pero si usamos el teletranportador de nicole llegaremos en un santiamen o no?- dijo brenda.

-¿Y donde esta ella?- pregunto Marceline.

-quien- pregunta brenda

-Nicole- dijo Marceline.

-noloce-dijo brenda

-charlote la espantaste mucho- dijo elaine.

-Mejor vayan a buscarla para que use su teletransportador para llegar a mi boda- dijo Marceline.

-esta detras de el arbol no- dijo elaine.

-Voy a ver- dijo Brenda y atravezo el piso para llegar al arbol que señalo Elaine.

-Si aqui esta- dijo Brenda.

-NO VOY A ENTRAR AHI- grito Nicole.

-ya salio charlote no te preocupes- dijo brenda

-Pero las otras arañas estan adentro- dijo Nicole.

-no no hay encerio- dijo brenda.

-Mmmmm-

-encerio confia-dijo brenda

-Mmmmm bueno- dijo Nicole y ambas regresaron a casa de Marceline.

-Ahora si vistanse rapido- dijo Marceline.

-ya lo hisiste conmigo- dijo elaine molesta y con cara de miedo.

-Le hablaba a Nicole y a Brenda- dijo Marceline

-ok.- dijo elaine

-Ok nos cambiaremos rapido- dijo Nicole.

19 a 20 minutos despues

-ya vallamos que se hara tarde- dijo Marceline.

-Espera un momento que a Brenda no le entra el vestido- dijo Nicole.

-Ay apurense- dijo Marceline.

-ya esta-dijo brenda

-Listo ahora vamonos- dijo Marceline.

Nicole las teletransporto hasta el dulce reino.

-!pan de canela que hisiste con la comida¡- se escucha un grito.

-Oh Oh- dijo pan de canela.

-¿Oigan por que gritan?- dijo Brenda.

-el pan de canela tiro toda la comida-

-yo no-dijo el pan de canela al ser callado

-tu calla- dijo la Dulce princesa.

-D: COMO QUE TIRASTE LA COMIDA CSM- grito Nicole.

-yo no fui salio del algo y se cayo al piso- dijo el pan de canela.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Brenda.

-yo tenia planiado que algo asi pasaria mentita donde estas- grito elaine

-aqui estoy- aparecio mentita

-trae lo que prepare por si algo le pasa a la comida porfavor- dijo elaine

-si en este instante- dijo mentita llendose de ahi.

-¿Habia mas comida?- pregunto Nicole.

-si - dijo elaine

-¿En que momento?- pregunto Brenda.

-una persona jamas revela todos sus secretos- dijo elaine

-Bueno bueno, sera mejor que limpien el desastre que hiso pan de canela antes de que lleguen los invitados- dijo Marceline.

-yo me tengo que ir tengo que ver algo- dijo elaine en forma de lobo llendose al bosque.

-No te quites el vestido- dijo Marceline.

-ya se fue -dijo brenda

Una hora despues…

Ya estaban los invitados en la iglesia del dulce reino, mientras que los novios estaban en otra parte arreglandose.

-regrese que paso -dijo elaine llegando algo apurada.

-Pues estamos arreglando a Marcy, Finn se esta arreglando y los invitados estan llegando a la iglesia, y pan de canela esta encerrado en el laboratorio para que no destruya nada- dijo Nicole.

-lo del pan de canela en el laboratorio no me convence nada- dijo elaine

-Nos aseguramos de que la Dp no estuviera trabajando con carne de zombie como la otra vez- dijo Brenda.

-niky que tienes te veo perdida en el espacio- dijo elaine.

-¿Que? No me pasa nada- dijo Nicole.

-bueno por cierto - elaine jala a niky y a brenda- salgan y veran mi regalo de boda para los novios ustedes diganme me ayudaran?- dijo elaine.

-Si te ayudaremos- dijo Nicole.

¿Pero cual es tu regalo exactamente?- pregunto Brenda.

-salgan y lo veran-dijo elaine

Elaine las llevo afuera en la parte mas obscura del dulce reino.

-aqui estan, salgan- dijo elaine.

De un callejon salieron 3 chicos, el primero tenia ojos verdes, el cabello despeinado y vestia una camisa negra con una corbata roja, y jeans negros (BILLIE JOE), el segundo tenia pelo rubio igual que el tercero, solo que este era mas delgado y vestia una camisa sin mangas y pantalon negro (MIKE), el tercero era algo rellenito :3, y tenia una camisa rayada y jeans rasgados (TRÈ).

-ellos son green day- dijo elaine.

-OH POR GLOP SON GREEN DAY, pero crei que los mato la guerra de los champiñones- dijo Brenda.

-Parecen buenos chicos- dijo Nicole.

-los mato la guerra de los champiniones e hise un trato solo eso- dijo elaine.

-En que negocios te habras metido Elaine- dijo Brenda.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Quien se va a casar?- pregunto Billie (ME LO VIOLO).

-Si tu con quien te casas, ¿con la de la izquierda o con la de la derecha?- le pregunto Trè a Elaine (LKSAJASÑSFÑLA LO AMO).

-con ninguna de ellas la boda es de unos amigos- dijo elaine.

-Oh es una boda gay- dijo Trè

-es una boda normal - dijo elaine

-Jejejejejejeje recorde que Trè era el bromista- dijo Brenda.

-ya creia que les afecto estar muertos- dijo elaine.

-DONDE ESTAN ESAS ENANAS- se escucho un grito a lo lejos.

-Oh no, Marcy nos esta buscando- dijo Nicole.

-ustedes vallan yo vere que hago con ellos-dijo elaine.

-Pero va a preguntar donde estas- dijo Brenda.

-pues dile que ando en mis negocios- dijo elaine.

-No nos va a creer- dijo Nicole.

-Oigan ¿por que siento que estamos en un caramelo gigante?- pregunto Billie.

-No lo se, pero me gusta este caramelo- dijo Trè mientras se comia una pared y Mike lo jalaba para que se alejara.

-Ahora se comen el dulce reino- dijo Nicole.

-calmense no coman dulce o los vuelvo a matar- dijo elaine.

De la nada aparecieron 2 tentaculos que atraparon a Brenda y a Nicole.

-AJA YA LAS TENGO- grito una voz.

-Oh nos encontro- dijo Nicole.

-se cuidan- dijo elaine.

Y los tentaculos las jalaron a la iglesia.

-A ver, una, dos… Falta una- dijo Marceline.

-esta en el baño- dijo brenda.

-Pues diganle que se apure no podemos esperar mucho- dijo Marceline.

-entra a la boda ya es tarde- dijo elaine apurada.

Mientras tanto en la iglesia con Finn y Jake…

-Ay hermanito crei que este dia nunca llegaria y que te quedarias como un forever alone- dijo Jake dramaticamente.

-espera que- dijo finn

-Nada, que pensaba que este dia no llegaria- dijo Jake.

-lose pero hermano olvidalo- dijo finn.

-Bueno hermanito, recuerda que estare cuidando de que tu ex no aparesca por ahi- dijo Jake.

-cierto- dijo finn

-Adios hermanito nos vemos despues- dijo Jake y se fue a vigilar la iglesia.

Luego de un rato, ya todos estaban en sus lugares, Finn estaba junto con Mentita, y con Jake a su izquierda, Nicole y Brenda estaban a la derecha de Mentita. Y de la nada aperecio Elaine.

-ya vine- dijo elaine.

-¿Donde estabas?- pregunto Nicole.

-poniendo un esenario improvisado y ya- dijo elaine.

-¿Y donde dejaste a los chicos?- pregunto Nicole.

-con soledad- dijo elaine

-Hey, callense, ahi viene Marcy- Dijo Brenda

-ya vengo voy al piano- dijo elaine mientras se iva corriendo al piano.

Elaine comenzo a tocar la marcha nupcial, las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron, y entro Marceline, con su hermoso vestido de novia mientras caminaba por el corredor siendo vista por todos. Mientras que Finn, la veia con una sonrisa en el rostro, hasta que llego a su lado.

Mentita dice…

-Estamos reunidos esta ocacion para unir a estos dos jovenes en santo matrimonio…-

Se salta la parte aburrida de la ceremonia.

-Y ahora los declaro Marido y Mujer, puede besar a la novia- se besaron muy apasionadamente mientras los invitados aplaudian.

-Te amo Marcy- dijo Finn.

-Tambien te amo Finn- dijo Marcy y se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Ay que leendo- Dijo Brenda.

-Se ven tan tiernuus- dijo Nicole.

Las 2 se voltean y ven a Elaine llorando en el piano.

-Elaine ¿estas llorando?- pregunto Nicole.

-no- dijo elaine.

Luego los invitados y los novios se fueron a la recepsion de la boda donde saborearon en delicioso banquete que habian preparado, mientras que los novios se tomaban fotos con sus conocidos.

Con los novios…

Luego de tomarse fotos, se sentaron en su mesa y se pusieron a conversar.

-Wow, esto estuvo genial, la comida y el evento, y que tal para ti Finn?- Dijo Marcy.

-Si estuvo genial todo Marcy- dijo Finn.

-Y bien, ahora que hacemos? estoy un poco aburrida, tu no cariño?- Pregunto la vampiresa.

-Que tal si vamos a bailar mi reina- dijo Finn.

-Jejeje, esta bien heroe- Contesto Marceline.

Y se fueron a la pista de baile donde los ilumino un reflector para ellos solos, siendo rodeados por los invitados.

elaine se subio al esenario se acerco al microfono

-muy bien hoy traje de la muerte a una banda que antes estaba viva y esta noche les presento a green day- y elaine se bajo del esenario haciendo que la banda suba.

-Bueno, estamos aqui para dedicarles una cancion a…- decia Billie mientras se acerco a Elaine -¿Como se llama la pareja?-

-Finn y Marceline-

-... Finn y Marceline. Bueno, esta cancion se llama The Forgotten, espero que les guste…

Where in the world's the forgotten?

They're lost inside your memory

You're dragging on

Your heart's been broken

'Cause we all go down in history

Where in the world did the time go?

It's where your spirit seems to roam

Like losing faith to our abandon

Or an empty hallway from a broken home

Well, don't look away

From the arms of a bad dream

Don't look away

Sometimes you're better lost than to be seen

Don't look away

From the arms of a moment

Don't look away

From the arms of tomorrow

Don't look away

From the arms of a moment

Don't look away

From the arms of love

Ellos cantaban mientras que Finn y Marceline bailaban al ritmo de la musica.

Despues de bailar varias canciones tocadas por Green Day, los novios decidieron tomarse un tiempo a solas.

-Uf, eso estuvo genial, no sabia que bailabas asi Finn- Dijo Marcy

-jake me enseño- dijo finn

-Pues jake te enseño bien como hacerlo- Dijo Marcy

-un poco solo eso - dijo finn

-Aunque creo que hay algo que jake no te enseño, sin embargo tu aprendiste- Dijo Marcy, acercándose a Finn

-no entiendo de que hablas Marcy- dijo finn

-Hablo de esto tontito- Dicho esto, Marcy le dio un beso profundo, duro al menos un minuto, hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire.

-te amo mucho mi reina hermosa- dijo finn

-Y yo a ti, mi heroe carismatico- Le respondio Marcy

- si me permite my lady regresar a la fiesta con nuestros amigos - dijo finn

-Claro mi cielo-Dijo Marceline

* * *

**Y ASI MIS CANOLIS ES COMO ACABA UNA BODA ORGANIZADA POR NOSOTRAS XD. BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DIVERTIDO, Y NO SABEN LO QUE HEMOS HECHO EN ALGUNAS PARTES ¬W¬…**

**Elaine: yo tengo un trauma psicologico**

**Brenda: Y yo un agotamiento emocional y fisico enorme.**

**YO: AY POR FAVOR NO ES PARA TANTO, NI QUE FUERA EL FIN DEL MUNDO.**

**Brenda: No el fin del mundo, pero si de mi existencia moral TTwTT**

**elaine: te entiendo brendita ando igual.**

**Brenda: Es duro… lo se TT^TT**

**YO: BUENO ENTONCES LAS LLEVO AL PSICOLOGO MIENTRAS QUE ESCRIBIMOS EL SIG CAPI**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIISSS.**

**Elaine: se cuidan- esta en posicion fetal**

**Brenda: Y no olviden hacer sus tareas (como yo TT^TT)**


	11. Problemas con Fuego

Capitulo 9: "Problemas con fuego"

**HOLIWIS MIS CANOLIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS, BUENO AQUI LES TRAEMOS OTRO CAPI DE ESTA HERMOSA HISTORIA, PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE TENDREMOS QUE ENFRENTARNOS A ALGO… OIGAN NO SE DUERMAN**

**blackoctubre: pues sigo con mi trauma.**

**PineappleResendiz98: Y yo con mi agotamiento, unas ojeras, y cafe todo el tiempo.**

**YO: BUENO ENTONCES YA COMENZEMOS.**

* * *

1 año despues…

Luego de la boda de Finn y Marceline, y de su luna de miel ¬w¬, ellos seguian muy enamorados como el primer dia en que iniciaron su relacion, y pronto serian bendecidos por la llegada de un nuevo miembro a su familia.

Un mes atras Marceline tenia varios problemas en su cuerpo, como nauseas, mareos, y cambios de apetito y de humor. Por eso decidio hablar con sus queridas y confiables amigas.

En casa de Elaine...

- A ver Marcy, cuentanos como te has sentido ultimamente- dijo Nicole.

-Pues, despues de mi luna de miel comenze a sentirme mareada, ya no puedo flotar sin ver que estoy a punto de caerme, y tambien siento muchos antojos, BRENDA DAME MIS FRESAS-

-ten aqui hay algunas- brenda le dio un tazon de fresas.

-Cambie de opinion, quiero manzanas-

- aqui hay una- le da manzana

-NO YO QUIERO CEREZAS-

-ten aqui igual hay algunas cerezas- le dio las ceresas a brenda

-No ahora quiero frambuesas-

-YA COMETE LO QUE TE DIERON- grito Nicole.

-Ay bueno,¿pero para que habia venido?- pregunto Marcy.

-nos querias decir que no saves que tienes- dijo elaine

-Pues si no se lo que tengo, primero me mareo, luego tengo antojos raros y….- se va corriendo al baño a vomitar.

-Ustedes que viven aqui no saben que es lo que le pasa?- pregunto Nicole.

-creo que va a tener un bebe- michael.

-puede ser michael, puede ser- dijo elaine

-Como que va a tener un bebe?- pregunto Nicole.

-bueno cuando 2 personas se quieren mucho aveses tienen que demostrarse su amor de una manera algo penosa la cual no tedire aun hacen ciertas cositas y despues de 9 meses tienen un bebe- dijo elaine.

-En marte ponen huevos- dijo Nicole.

-Y eso como se puede?- pregunto Brenda.

Regresa Marcy.

-Aahh, creo que bote mi alma en ese baño- dijo Marcy limpiandose la boca.

-creo que tendre que limpiar despues ese baño- dijo elaine.

-Bueno Marcy estamos casi seguras de que es lo que tienes pero tenemos que asegurarnos- dijo Brenda.

-Enserio? Y que es lo que tengo?- pregunto Marcy.

-creo que estas embarazada- dijo elaine.

-¿QUE?-

-Pero no estamos seguras- dijo brenda.

-En marte ponemos huevos- dijo Nicole.

-Emmmm BUeno. Como podemos estar seguras de que estoy embarazada?- pregunto Marcy.

-Una prueba de embarazo- dijo Brenda.

-la dulce princesa esta en camino- colgando el celular.

-Cuando llamaste a la Dp- pregunto Marcy.

-cuando fuiste a vomitar- elaine.

En eso la puerta se abre.

-Ya llegue- dijo la Dp.

-Por que llegaste tan rapido?- pregunto Brenda.

-Llegue en viernes- dijo Dp.

Se lleva a Marceline a otro cuarto y despues de varios ruidos raros y quejas por parte de Marceline salieron las 2.

-Si estas embarazada- dijo Dp.

-Wiiiiiiii tendremos un "sobrinito"- dijo Brenda.

-Y si es niña?- pregunto Nicole.

-Una sobrinita- dijo Brenda.

-felicidades supongo- dijo elaine.

-Pues gracias, pero como se lo voy a decir a Finn?- pregunto Marcy.

-solo dicelo y creo que se emocionara - dijo elaine.

-Pero que tal si no queria tener hijos tan pronto?- pregunto Marcy.

-yo se que aseptara o si no lo golpeo- dijo elaine.

-Si cierto, si no acepta entonces lo hacemos chicharron- dijo Brenda.

-Mmm supongo que tienen razon, me acompañan a decirle?- pregunto Marcy.

-Claro que vamos- dijo Nicole.

-yo no puedo tengo que ver mis negocios con unas personas "confiables" y para nada malas- dijo elaine.

-Entonces solo vamos las 2, Elaine no revivas al lich por accidente te lo advierto- dijo Brenda.

-quien dijo que iva a revivir solo iva a ir a la ciudad de los magos- dijo elaine golpeándose la cabeza

Elaine se va a hacer su "negocios limpios nada ilegales", mientras que Brenda y Nicole acompañan a Marcy a decirle a Finn de su embarazo.

-A quien creen que se paresca, a mi o a Finn?- pregunto Marcy.

-Mmmm, pues no lo se, seguro tiene un poco de los 2- dijo Nicole.

-creo que a ti estara en ti no?- dijo brenda

-Pues nunca se sabe- dijo Marcy.

-Pues yo creo que ese bebe no deberia nacer- dijo una voz detras de ellas.

-oh no- dijo brenda.

-Flama?- pregunto Nicole.

-Tu estabas encerrada en una lampara- dijo Marcy.

-Estaba, mi padre me dejo libre- dijo Flama.

-bueno no dejare que le hagas daño a mi amiga- dijo brenda.

-Ni yo tampoco, asi que mejor vete- dijo Nicole.

-Tranquilas, ustedes dejenmelo a mi- dijo Marcy.

-Pero…-

-Ya la escucharon, dejennos solas- dijo Flama.

-no dejare que lo hagas marcy , prefiero volver a morir a que algo te pase, y a mi sobrino sobrina o lo que sea- dijo brenda.

-Por favor, vallanse- dijo Marcy.

-Pero…-

-Brenda, mejor vamonos- dijo Nicole.

-no-dijo brenda, pero Nicole se la lleva a otra parte y dejan solas a Marcy y a Flama.

-Mira Flama si viniste aqui a pelear pues…-

-No vine para eso-

-Entonces que haces aqui?- pregunto Marcy lista para sacar su bajo hacha.

-Solo vine ha decirte unas cosas, con respecto a tu embarazo- dijo Flama.

-SI LE HACES ALGO A MI HIJO…-

-CALLATE Y ESCUCHA- Marcy se calla -Bien, ahora a lo que vine, piensa bien si quieres tener a ese bebe, por que solo seria una carga para ti y para Finn-

-Que te hace pensar eso? El bebe no sera una carga en nuestras vidas-

-Tal vez en la tuya no, pero para Finn lo sera, piensalo, el todavia es el heroe de esta tierra, y apenas se dara cuenta de que tiene un hijo que cuidar, le afectaria mucho su trabajo como heroe, y no quieres que pase eso, ¿o si?- dijo Flama con una mirada sarcastica. Marceline por su parte, penso que tal vez tenia razon.

De unos arbustos salen Brenda y Nicole.

-vete de aqui - le grito brenda.

-Esta bien ya me voy- se acerco a Marcy -Piensa en lo que te dije-

-YA ME HARTASTE- grito Nicole y la golpea con su palo con clavos de 15 centimetros (AHORA REFORZADO CON TITANIO).

-Arg, ya me estaba olvidando de ti- se hace grande.

Brenda le lanza una navaja

-vete de aqui- dijo brenda.

-Esta bien ya me voy- dijo Flama yendose.

-muy bien ahora vamos a tu casa- dijo brenda

-¿Que? No puedo ir haya- dijo Marcy.

-Pero tienes que decirle a Finn- dijo Nicole.

-porque no puedes ir- dijo brenda.

-Ya no estoy segura de si quiero decirle- dijo Marcy.

-Es por lo que te dijo Flama no?- pregunto Nicole.

-si es asi la golpeo- dijo brenda.

-Es que, tal vez tenga razon en algo- dijo Marcy.

-No digas eso Marcy, Finn te ama mucho, tanto que su inteligencia debe estar en jupiter y no en su cabeza, por ti- dijo Nicole.

-Claro, debes estar mas que loca para creer eso- Dijo Brenda.

-Aun asi, no se como decirle- dijo Marcy.

-Pues te ayudaremos si quieres- Dijo Brenda

-Si, aunque no se como es que le dicen a los demas que vas a tener un hijo en la tierra, en marte solo los encerramos en una jaula para que cuiden el huevo- dijo Nicole

-Cambio de idea, mejor te ayudo yo-Dijo Brenda.

-Pero si no funciona, entonces usamos mi tecnica- dijo Nicole.

-Mmmm, esta bien- dijo Marcy.

Caminan hasta la casa de Marcy pero antes de llegar se encuentran con Elaine.

-corran y alejense de aqui .. esto no tiene nada que ver con mis asuntos solo alejense- dijo elaine.

-Y ahora que hiciste?- pregunto Nicole.

- ella no hiso nada- dijo un vendado llendose.

- solo corran- dijo elaine.

-Mejor vamonos a mi casa- dijo Marcy.

-cuidense- dijo elaine.

-Bien, vamonos ya- Dijo Brenda

Se van corriendo a la casa de Marceline y encuentran a Finn sentado en el sillon viendo una pelicula.

-Bueno nosotras nos vamos, vamonos Brenda- dijo Nicole.

-cualquier cosa estamos afuera- dijo brenda.

-Oye Marcy porque salieron asi?- pregunto Finn.

-Es que te tengo que decir algo- dijo Marcy.

-que cosa amor- dijo finn

-Pues ultimamente me estuve sintiendo enferma y fui a que me revisaran- dijo Marcy.

-y estas bien amor- pregunto finn

-Si estoy bien, y ya se la causa por la que me sentia asi- dijo Marcy.

-y cual es esa causa- pregunto finn

-Es que…- Marcy baja la mirada.

-si dime- pregunto finn

-Estoy embarazada- dijo Marcy.

-encerio amor?- pregunto finn algo asustado.

-Es enserio Finn- dijo Marceline.

finn abraza a marceline y le da un beso.

-No estas molesto?- pregunto Marcy.

- porque iva a estar molesto con eso- pregunto finn.

-Es que pense que no querias tener hijos tan pronto- dijo Marcy.

- quien dijo que no queria tener un hijo tan pronto?- pregunto finn.

-Emmmm, digamos que me encontre con flama cuando venia para aca- dijo Marcy.

- pues no le hagas caso encerio- te amo y eso no lo cambiare por nada.

Marceline se lanza a besarlo.

en otro lugar

-muy bien te dare las piesas pero a cambio me deves traer algo- dijo una sombra en el fondo de una cueva

- depende que quiere a cambio- dijo elaine.

- tu saves que lo nesesitamos- dijo la sombra

-pero antes ya les habia hecho favores a lo gratis por que ahora que nesesito algo de ustedes tiene un precio- dijo elaine.

- tu lo saves tu muy bien andas muy adentro de la orden- la sombra volvio a hablar

- tratare de conseguirlo , pero no prometo nada. - dijo elaine saliendo de ahi.

De regreso a la casa de Marceline (ELAINE EN QUE TE METISTE ¬¬)...

-Viste todo?- le pregunto Nicole a Brenda.

-Si y tu?- Dijo Brenda

-Claro que si- dijo Nicole.

-Y ahora que?- Dijo Brenda

-Supongo que nos tenemos que ir- dijo Nicole.

Se regresaron a la casa de Elaine, pero cuando entraron, la encontraron desordenando su casa como si estubiera buscando algo.

-Elaine que estas haciendo- dijo Nicole.

-busco una gema que tenia por aqui- dijo elaine.

-Para que la quieres?- pregunto Nicole.

-am.. no puedo decirte pero es nesesario que la encuentre- dijo elaine.

-Vamos, dinos para que la necesitas- Dijo Brenda

- no les puedo decir eso es asunto de magos- dijo elaine.

-¿Asunto de magos eh?- Dijo Brenda.

-Espero que no nos pongas en peligro- dijo Nicole.

-yo no les pongo el peligro e estado

en ese clan por años -dijo elaine golpiandose la cabeza.

-Cual clan?- pregunto Nicole.

-no te puedo decir su nombre perdon- dijo elaine.

* * *

**BUENO ESO ES TODO MIS CANOLIS, ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO, Y LUEGO DESCUBRIRAN EN QUE SE HA METIDO ELAINE…**

**blackoctubre: nisiquiera ellas saven en lo que me e metido asi que no lo sabran XD aun.**

**YO: MIENTRAS NO REGRESES CON EL LICH…**

**PineappleResendiz98: Ya ya, tranquila manita, bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**YO: CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IISSS…**

**blackoctubre: se cuidan.**


End file.
